


Returning To Enchantment

by Poeticallymanic



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poeticallymanic/pseuds/Poeticallymanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 years since Clara had her dream adventure with her nutcracker prince, but a soldier returns to her life showing her it wasn't a dream after all. A Nutcracker fantasy/ adventure fanfic mixed with Russian folklore and mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from fanfic to Archive of Our Own, so this will be posted as complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or profit from The Nutcracker

I do not own The Nutcracker or the characters listed.

My vivid imagination had settled when I turned 18 and I looked back on that day. It was to be a celebration of my introduction into society. I was now a woman and that meant I was now available to take a suitor. I had felt this anxiety start at the beginning of my 17th year and grow into a painful realization that I would no longer be a part of this family that I loved so dearly. My childhood was filled of dreams beyond most children's abilities and it could all be attributed to one man. My Uncle Drosselmeier who had most unexpectedly passed away two days before my 18th birthday

On that day there was to be a ball in my honor. A dress of periwinkle satin with ornate gold embroidery at the bottom of the skirt laid on my bed, but it would remain there. That day I sat at my vanity, looking at my melancholy reflection and place a black lace veil over my face. Despite delaying my inevitable step into adulthood my utmost thought was the death of my Uncle. The man that created story after story for me as a child. Then my dreams wove, webbed and created paradises I would willingly escape to in that moment.

I stood with a heavy heart and looked out the window. It was January and the winds and snow made the world seem so bitterly cold. I went to the wardrobe and grabbed my cloak. As I threw it over my shoulders I heard my father call upstairs, "Clara, we are going to be late." I made my way down the stairs where my mother wept over the loss of her oldest brother while my brother consoled her. My father, always so dear to me, grabbed my arm gently and led me out to the coach.

The world went by our silent sad family through the window of our coach. It seemed the world matched our spirits. The weather was so cold that even the children refused to come out to play in the snow. Everyone was taking down their Christmas decorations and as we passed my uncles once glowing toy store my heart ached seeing the lights were off. It did, however, make me wonder if I would see the boy at the funeral. No, he was a man now and probably moved away with a family of his own.

I hadn't seen Hans since I was 14. My uncle and his wife were unable to have children. Her sister passed away during childbirth leaving Hans an orphan. They adopted him, but when he was 6 my uncle's wife fell ill and died. Everyone always said my uncle was never quite the same afterwards. The boy was sent away to school, but returned when he was 16 to do an apprenticeship with my Uncle. This is when I met him.

Our friendship was a short one. My parents had sent me away to a finishing school sometime after my 15th Birthday where they hoped I'd lose my bad behaviors that had developed growing up with a brother. It had worked, but in many ways, it hurt my relationship with my family. To be prepared to be married off was the dream of many girls my age. To me it was losing my freedom. I wasn't ready to put on the act of wife and mother.

We pulled up to the church and took our seats. There was very few people at the funeral being that my uncle was sort of a strange man and a bit of a recluse. There were some older men that looked like they had served in the military with my uncle. Maybe some family from his wife's side, I could only guess, and then there was some family members I was familiar with. My mother's two older sister and her younger brother. Their faces were quite different from ours. They seemed as though they couldn't wait to get out of the church and that his death was taking away from their time. I couldn't believe how cold they could be. I know neither Franz, my brother, nor I would ever be that cold to one another. It made me wonder why they were so distant from my uncle when my mother was so close.

I didn't see Hans and I had decided my assumptions were correct. He must now have been married and living far away. I was disappointed. He was such a handsome boy. It would have been nice to see him as a man. I was sure he would have looked just like my prince. My prince that made me look at every other man like they'd always be second best.

After the services most people left, but our family went to the graveyard to say our final goodbyes. As we rode up in our coach I saw a figure waiting there with the grave diggers. It was a tall man standing there dressed as a soldier and for a moment my breath caught in my throat. "My nutcracker." I whispered aloud.

"What is that Clara?" My mother asked confused.

"Nothing Mother. I apologize." I said with a slight smile showing her I was alright.

We pulled in closer and I tried to hide my eagerness to get out of the coach, but I felt my face betraying me. I felt his eyes on me the instant I stepped out and mine soon stared back. It was Hans, but not as I remembered him. He was a tall, well built, soldier with a black mustache and his long black hair was held back with a tie. His blue eyes were intense by nature and seemed to conquer me with one look. He had a firm jaw and his long lips stretched firmly in neither a frown nor smile. It wasn't just the death of my uncle that gave him such a formal demeanor. There hadn't been a smile on those lips for many years.

As I walked closer he followed my every step. I blushed under the heat of his stare and I saw something change in his stare as I dared to look up. A dimple slightly formed on his handsome face as though he was tempted to smile. I gulped and removed my eyes from his before my parents noticed. As my uncle's body was lowered into the ground my mother fell to her knees finally at the end of her spent emotions. My father picked her up and led her to the coach. I waited till the first bit of dirt was thrown onto the casket and then I turned to leave.

"Clara." Hans called to me.

Fritz who had been holding my arm looked at me with confusion as if to say, who is this man? I smiled at Fritz and said, "I'll be right there. Go ahead of me."

Fritz didn't look happy about the idea, but left my side to join my parents in the warm coach. I slowly turned to Hans who politely bowed to me. I stood there frozen unable to know what to do or say next. He held his hand out in offering and I gladly placed my hand in his. He then did something I thought was not possible of this much changed man. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"I know I am being bold, but … I have to admit that I'm so glad there isn't a ring on this hand as of yet." He admitted with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I appreciate honesty." I felt my cheeks heat up being unprepared for such a comment and more so, unprepared for what words were spilling out of my mouth. "and I can only assume that means you don't have a ring hidden away somewhere?"

He laughed a very beautiful strong laugh. "No." He replied honestly. "I've been far too busy serving for the Tsar all these years."

"Did you find that making toys was not in your favor?" I asked curiously.

"No. I loved my apprenticeship. I loved our uncle." His eyes became sad and he slowly started walking me to the coach. "I must ask you something Clara."

I stopped in our walk and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I hate to even ask this. It's been so many years since we saw each other and … there is so much you don't know about your uncle… my origins. Tell me Clara do you still dream."

"Everyone dreams." I whispered feeling fear within me surface to such a question.

He smirked. "Some dream, but some enter different worlds. Did you ever wonder Clara if you were dreaming or if you entered another world."

I back away releasing his hand. "These are all rather strange things to say to a girl you haven't seen in years."

"Strange, but necessary. Take this Clara." He said pulling out an envelope. "This will explain everything, but you must read this. If you don't know what powers you possess you will get hurt."

"Alright Hans. I'll read it." I replied still a little frightened by the words leaving his lips. I got into the coach and watched Hans move into the distance as the coach road away.

"Was that young man Hans?" My father asked.

"Yes." I replied softly.

"He's grown into a very nice looking young man. What did he have to say?" My mother asked.

"He ummm…. he just wanted to know what I had been up to all these years." I said in half truth. I felt the letter burning in the pocket of my cloak begging to be read. I wondered….


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived home and immediately went upstairs to my room. I removed my cloak, took out the letter and laid in my bed. Before I unfolded the note I ran my fingers across the letters of my name written in his hand. It was done so elegantly. He certainly wasn't a serf, but nor did I think he'd be considered a gentleman. He was an orphaned child adopted by a toy maker, but this penmanship suggested otherwise.

After my mind moved on past it's ponderings I opened the letter and began to read.

My Dearest Clara,

How strange it must seem to get this letter from a person you've only seen a few times in your life and please prepare yourself for what I'm about to explain to you. I understand if you never wish to see me again after this and I understand if you don't believe any of this.

You may have questioned why you were always a favorite of your uncles. You had a power within yourself that very few people ever experience. You have the power to transcend to other worlds through your sleep. It is a blessing and a curse that typically take place during the change from childhood to becoming a young adult. Drosselmeier had also had this ability. He saw this in you and when this happened he knew what threats lay ahead for you. I am not from this world, neither was Drosselmeiers wife, neither was my mother, but upon my mothers death I was brought here to this world.

When I was a 16 my uncle told me of his niece that had his powers. He asked that I look after her, but I knew a 13 year old girl couldn't have a hovering 16 year old boy following her around. I asked Drosselmeier to turn me into a toy to give to you. You see, with this power, you also have the power of magic. Drosselmeier was very good with magic and turned me into a nutcracker. It was Christmas night when he gave me to you and to my surprise you loved your nutcracker. Even though you were a young girl I could see how beautiful you truly were and when we moved into my realm, the realm of dreams I saw how beautiful you'd become. I fell in love with you Clara and all these years I hoped that someday you'd be my queen. for I am next inline to the throne, but you may already remember this Clara. I hope you remember this..

Sleep tonight and dream of me. If you do this I will explain more. I love you my girl. I always have.

Hans

Dream of him? I laughed to myself. "This is madness. All of this." I felt confused and already tired I hid the letter away deciding to think more on it the next day. I was feeling quite uncomfortable in my corsets and pettiskirts and to my mother's dismay, I refused to wear under things to bed. I looked out the window and decided it was time to get comfortable. I hid my letter and called in my maid.

"Miss Clara. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked helping me slip off my layers of pettiskirt. "I know it's been a difficult day for you."

"No Ann. I'm quite alright."

"Are you sure. You look very flushed." Anne pointed out loosening my laces of my corset.

"No." I said feeling my normal breath refill my once squished lungs. "Just these damn corsets."

Ann shrugged. "I never had much use for them myself." She giggled.

I felt myself naked before Ann which I had been since I was five. It was no different than my own eyes upon me. My freedom from clothing never lasted long. I felt my night gown fall over my body and Ann pulled my hair down from it's braids. I felt myself this way. Not all tied up and twisted in this worlds fashion, but natural. Maybe it's because I experienced that natural world once where I wasn't restricted by such clothing and experienced every joy and treasure there was to have.

"Only in dreams." I whispered across my lips.

"Excuse me miss?" Ann asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Thank you Ann. That will be all." I smiled politely.

She left the room and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was that girl again from the dreams, all wild with my sandy waves wild all around me, my thin night gown allowing my skin to feel the world around me, and my eyes wild with curiosity. There was the girl from all those years before. When my knowledge of all the troubles of Russia were non-existent, when I didn't have to see the world sad around me, when my parents let me run around chasing my brother, and when I wasn't forced to think about the prison of marriage.

There was a man I could imagine my life with forever. My nutcracker, my prince, but he adored me and wouldn't force me into a life of servitude. I went to my cabinet and pulled out my nutcracker. I ran my hands across his jaw where there was a repaired crack. I imagined if it was really my prince. I wondered what his lips might feel like and what I would be like if he was larger than me with intense blue eyes, holding me in that moment.

I shook my head out of the fantasy. What was this silliness, I wondered. How could Han's know of my dreams? I wondered if that mind reader of an uncle I had told him. I felt slightly offended that Han's would think I was so childish as to believe in such stories, like him being from a different world. None of it seemed to matter in that moment. I felt a drowsiness overcome me. I quickly found my bed.

"I'll dream of who …" Yawn, "I," another yawn, "wish."

My sleep was first unaware and black. A void was ahead of me, but then little snowflakes fell from the sky. I took a step forward and found I was walking on ice. I quickly watched my footing. I looked ahead in the darkness and saw a forest in the distance. I had to get off the ice so I shuffled my way toward the large pines.

I struggled immensely until three dark haired maidens covered in feathers floated down from the sky like swans. The gently landed on the ice and took me in their bird like tallen pulling me into the air and swiftly to the forest. After lowering me to my feet they then began floating away and quickly turned into swans flying towards the moon. I stared up in wonderment.

I looked down at myself. I was shivering and I then realized I was only wearing my thin nightgown. I began looking around wondering why I was feeling this way. I knew this had to have been a dream. I wondered if the real me had kicked the blankets off in my sleep. Surely that would explain why I was cold in this dream. If this was a dream, I thought, I had control, so I could imagine myself up a cottage.

Before I could act on that thought I heard hoofs rushing towards me. I quickly looked towards the direction they were coming and could see at the top of a hill in the distance was a man on a horse. As I stared longer I could see this wasn't a man at all, but some skeletal looking demon with long white hair and beard. His smile was evil and his eyes glowed like the fires of hell as he stared at me.

He came rushing toward, I only knew one thing to do and that was run for my life. I could hear him growing closer and closer. I was growing desperate as I hid behind a tree and heard him looking around near me. I was so panicked I lost sight of the fact that this was a dream and tried to think of a way to save myself.

My mind tried to imagine a group of soldiers charging down the hill at this beastly man. That didn't work. I imagined myself having a riffle. That didn't work. I imagined a dragon flying down to save me. That didn't work. Maybe a giant tiger that would eat him. None appeared. Then it hit me. The letter.

"Hans!" I shouted.

Within seconds another man came charging down the hill and towards the menacing character holding me hostage in those cold woods. It was Hans. I cried out in joy as I watched him pull out a sword and fight off the creature. The creature retreated and Hans jumped off his horse searching for me.

"Clara? Where are you?" He called.

"Here." I said through blue lips.

He rode up next to me and jumped down eyeing me in a way that made my center feel as though it were being tightened by a corset. "You most certainly aren't dressed for these land. That is my fault. I should have told you to dress warm." He said taking off his fur cloak and wrapping it around me. He paused staring at me with eyes more softened then I'd seen them at the funeral. "I didn't think it possible, but you're more beautiful than when I saw you today. You look … more comfortable with less, Clara." He clear his throat and lifted me to his horse. "So light." He smiled jumping on the horse in front of me.

"Thank you for saving my life. I'm so confused. How can I not control anything. I thought this was a dream." I questioned.

"Wrap your arms around me. You'll warm up faster and keep me warm in the process." He instructed. "This isn't a dream Clara." He admitted answer my question. "This is another world. Hold on." He clicked at his horse and it took off through the woods.

"Three women landed down to the ground when I arrived here. They had human faces and bird bodies. Did you send them?" I asked my chin resting on his shoulder so that he could hear my voice through the sounds of large hoofs.

"No." He said shouting over his shoulder so that I might hear him, "They are the gamayun. They probably sensed an unfamiliar person to this realm and set out help you."

"They should have stuck around. I felt like they laid me out like a sacrifice to that … demon." I shivered against him more in fear than in coldness.

I felt his breathing change in my arms for a moment and I could have sworn I heard him make a noise deep in his throat. He choked it back and answered, "That was Koschei and he came because he sensed something else."

"What's that?" I asked in a quieter voice as the horse went from running to trotting.

"He came because he sense…" He thought of to put it gentlemanly, "he sensed your virtue."

"My virtue?" I questioned confused. He looked over his shoulder with an arch brow and a little smirk. "Oh." I simply replied knowing what virtue he talked of.

"You're in a very dangerous place now Clara. When my mother died and my father the king sent me to live with Drosselmeier for my protection this black cloud formed in the sky. When my father became ill, that cloud grew and grew and upon his death it became the sky. With the darkness came many creatures that had always stayed hidden in the darkness of the woods. When they came out into this world many of the creatures you saw before had to go into hiding."

"You mean… like the fairies?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said bitterly. "and when they left so did spring, and flowers, and fruit and enchantment and love."

"Love?" I questioned. "How can love go away?"

"Let's just say not one child has been born since my father's death." He explained.

'Oh. That sort of love,' I thought chuckling to herself. I wouldn't have dared to let him expand on that. "What brought you back here?"

"I've been back and forth from here and the real world for years. I never went away to school. When my aunt died Drosselmeier decided to tell me the truth of my real parents. He knew he wasn't in his right mind after losing his wife and that it was time for me to return back to Mechtat. Our uncle had many powers. He had lived here years before my birth as a Sorcerer for my father. That's how he met the queen sister." He explained.

"So Drosselmeier brought you back when you were six?" I said out loud, however I meant it more in thought.

"Yes. Till I was 15 I remained here."

"What happened then?" I questioned further.

"That was when my father died." He said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I whispered ashamed of my digging around.

He smiled over his shoulder at me. "No need to be sorry. I was sent back to your world for my protection and one good thing came out of it. I met you."

"and you became my nutcracker." I smiled, but then my smile disappeared. A realization hit me. I then asked frantically, "you haven't … been my nutcracker since then have you?"

He chuckled. "No. When Drosselmeier took me back to repair me from your savage little brother's brutality he brought me back to my true form and gave you a look alike nutcracker." He rubbed his hand over mine that rested around his waist. "So I haven't been secretly watching you all these years. However, I am a bit envious of that toy now."

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help, but join in with his laughter. I then noticed a glow in the distance that cut off any further questioning. It was a strange blue glowing light that beamed from behind the mountain and as I looked around the landscaping looked somewhat familiar. "These mountains.." I whispered, "The stone road that leads between them.." I gasped as my memories flooded back, "This is … this is the way to the castle."

He didn't reply, but just pulled my arms tighter around him with a smile. I would have been bashful about such touching from a man I didn't really know, but I was so distracted from my excitement that I didn't pay much attention to the intimacy of the situation. As we cut through the mountains and came out the other side my eyes grew large at what they beheld. It was the same from my dream, my memories.

"You can breath Clara." He said looking over his shoulder concerned.

I felt silly as tears dripped down my face with my exhale, but the sight before me was more beautiful than I remembered. Maybe it was the fact that it was like a safe haven to me. A place where I felt more joy than I had ever felt in my whole life. A place where I was cared for and entertained. A place where I wasn't forced to be someone else. A place where I could truly be accepted for who I was.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle seemed to glow blue in the distance being made of ice bricks with towers popping up here and there as it was built into the mountains. The curtain wall almost looked like a decorated cake and each small key hole window was filled with pink and purple stained glass scenes of the mystical lands. The spires were rounded conicals that cast lights down on each tower and two circular turrets, that were larger than the towers, were on each side of the over sized double arched doorway. The door itself was made of reflective material making it appear metallic and glowing. Had this been the castle I'd seen so long ago? It seemed so majestic yet so cold. In my memories I held onto something more like a decorated cake. It didn't seem quite the same, but I found myself both enchanted and full of fear as we approached the doors.

Han's slid off the horse and then turned with open arms to help me down. As I slid off the horse I also slid against him and I found myself flush against him, looking up into his blue eyes. They seemed darker and searched my own with such need. I could hear my own breath grow into a pant as he held me so close, but he looked up breaking the spell and moved a small distance away from me.

"Come." He said with a slight smile and holding out his hand very gentlemanly.

I gladly accepted and followed him past the giant mirrored doors as they opened. As we stepped in I felt myself again distracted by all the beauty. The floors were like cobalt iced marble and two giant crystal staircases ran up each side of the main entrance. Above hung a chandelier of jagged ice lit with lights of variant colors. I hadn't realized I'd let go of Han's hand and began twirling about the room as I observed every little carving in the ice and every stretch of purple velvet that hung down from windows.

"Shall I take your cloak miss?" Asked a female voice behind me.

"No Alina." Interrupted Hans before I could answer. "Could you take Lady Clara up to her room for a change of dress."

"As you wish your highness." Alina said bowing.

It was then that I turned to look upon Alina. She was a girl of maybe 14 or 15 with long strawberry blond hair that ran down her back in braid. She wore clothing not of my time, but that of tradition. It was a light blue fabric that dropped straight down from below the collarbone and was held up by two thick straps. Embroidered lines of gray and lilac ran down the center and at the bottom of the fabric. My mother told me once that this was to offer protection from bad spirits. A billowing white shirt was layered underneath and looked so much warmer and more comfortable than what I was wearing. I could only hope that my change of wardrobe would offer the same.

"This way my lady." Alina smiled leading the way.

I turned to smile gratefully at the prince, but he was already gone. I looked back at Alina who seemed rather shy. "You can call me Clara." I informed her as we walked up the stairs to the right.

"No my lady. The King would not agree to such things." Alina blushed.

"Alright then, when were alone you can call me Clara. I'd rather you be my friend then servant. I feel very lost at the moment and need a good friend." I smiled grabbing her hand to show her my sincerity.

"As you wish … Clara." She said my name in a whisper, but gave me a little smile showing that she was happy with the agreement.

She led me to arched double doors with ornate carvings of swirls and flowers. Just as I was starting to move past all the beauty I'd seen so far the doors opened and I again found myself dizzied with amazement. The walls had intricate carvings of snowflakes falling and as they traveled upward they began to turn into stars that lead up to a celestial painting on the ceiling. My eyes traveled back down mint green velvet curtains with pink tassels at large windows that opened up the the mountains and the river that once took me to the palace years prior. Then there was the bed. It was a bed large enough to lay five adults with four post that reached up to the ceiling. Sheer pink and mint green fabric fell down the gold post to ivory silk bedding with gold embroidered flowers.

It was overwhelming and I began to feel the effects of my shock. I stepped towards the bed to steady myself and felt Alina grab my arm. "My lady… Clara… are you alright? Shall I get the king?"

"No." I chuckled closing my eyes to regain composure. "I'm just taking it all in. I'm still not sure why all this is for me." I took a seat on the bed removing the cloak. Alina stared at me in shock and then I realized I probably seemed scandalously dressed if she was use to seeing women dressed in traditional wear. "I don't even know why I'm here." I said interrupting her shocked gaze at my sleeping gown.

"You don't know why…" Alina cut off her own words. "You'll know soon enough." She bowed nervously before heading to a large painted wardrobe.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything at all in the first place. I wasn't thinking. His majesty will explain more to you soon, but we must get you dressed." She said laying out a purple brocade dress with gold embroidery down the center and at the bottom. Like all traditional dresses there was a large white blouse to go under, but this wasn't just plain white like most. Delicately embroidered through the blouse was golden flowers and it felt as soft and light as a feather.

"This is exquisite." I said running my hands down the fabric.

"Yes. The king had it made in hopes you would someday find your way back." Alina said in a sad tone.

I searched her eyes confused. "Are you not happy about me being here?" I questioned.

"Oh no my… Clara. I'm very happy you're here. It's just the circumstances, but please don't ask me anymore. I'd hate to lose my position."

"Fine." I sighed. "I do hope I get some answers soon." I said feeling Alina lift my night gown.

After she was finished dressing me she sat me down in front of a mirror where she placed a gold kokoshnik head dress on top of my head and left my hair loose down my back. I looked like a princess from a folklore. I touched my face to make sure it was my reflection I was truly looking at and when I realized Alina was watching me with a large grin I felt my cheeks blush.

"You look very beautiful." She said running her hands through my hair. "The king will be very happy with me. He has an early dinner prepared for you downstairs."

"Early?" I asked looking out the window. "But it looks like the middle of the night."

"The sun hasn't presented itself to these lands for many years." She said looking out the windows with frown.

I shrugged knowing any questions I had wouldn't be answered by Alina. I got up from my seat and followed her back down the circular stairs, down a great hall and to another set of large double doors. They opened to a table the must have sat 50, but only one end was covered with foods I was mostly unfamiliar with. Each platter looked more like art than food and I felt I'd never be able to disturb the presentation but my mind soon changed when I saw a tier of chocolates.

I didn't see anyone else in the room, but Alina pulled out a chair for me so I sat waiting. She soon left the room and I began to feel the chocolates tempting me. I looked around to make sure I was still alone before I reached over and grabbed one popping it in my mouth. It was perfectly sweet, but I found that I should have taken a bite rather than putting the whole thing in my mouth.

"I think I've found your weakness." I heard a deep voice from behind me.

My eyes I got wide and I covered my mouth as I tried to speed up my chewing. I turned around feeling my cheeks redden and unable to answer. It was Hans. I stood and tried to curtsey, but did so in the most ungraceful way. He looked down trying to control himself from laughter and I took my seat still unable to say a word.

"I apologize that I left you waiting." He continued pushing my chair in for me. He then took the seat to my right at the head of the table. He looked around seemingly content with the food presentation and then looked to see if I approved the setting as well.

"That wasn't very lady like of me to start without you." I choked out finally able to swallow down most of my chocolate.

He gave a small laugh, licked his thumb and then ran it under my bottom lip evidently wiping away some chocolate that had escaped my lips. "I believe you bit off more than you could chew."

"Seems to be a running theme in my life." I responded nervously from the intimate way he was being with me.

I took a moment to gaze upon him. He too was dressed in traditional clothing with a long black velvet jacket that ran down to his knees and was held closed with a burgundy sash. He wore tall burgundy stained leather boots that met the bottom of his green tunic under his jacket. The clothes, like mine, were embroiders beautifully with gold threads and almost kept me from gazing upon his handsome face. When I looked up I saw his dark eyes gazing upon me with curiosity and I felt my breath leave me for a moment when I saw the his jet black silken hair was now brushed out past his shoulders. He looked less human and more god like making me feel slightly insecure.

"You shy away from me." He pointed out. "Do you not remember our moments together when we were younger?" I felt his hand holding mine.

"I do," I hesitated trying to grasp everything, "But I just thought… well it seemed like a dream. Everything now seems so real."

"It's because you have grown." He seemed slightly annoyed by this fact. He let go of my hand and began gathering food on his plate. "Your mind doesn't accept things so willingly anymore and in my world all feeling are umm… elaborated."

"It seems all things are rather elaborate here." I said now feeling comfortable to fill my plate seeing him do the same.

"True. Compared to your world you'll find that many things seem to be difficult to believe."

I paused after taking a bite and looked at him slightly frustrated. "I have many questions Hans… your highness and I hope you can answer them for me. I don't understand any of this. Why am I here? Will I be able to go back? Is this all a dream or is this real?"

He wiped his mouth on a cloth and took a deep breath. "I feel that I'm not the best person to answer these questions, but I know someone that can and will help you on this journey you're about to take. I hope you like surprises."

My mind briefly went over possibilities for what surprise he could be talking about and I felt my heart skip when one person came to mind. I stared at him with my eyes so large they felt as though they would pop out of my head. My jaw tightened as I watched him get up and open the door. "Impossible!" I gasped watching the man walk into the room. I'd recognize that mischievous smile anywhere, those sparkling brown eyes, one covered with a patch, that wild white hair, pointed beard and nose.

"Clara." He said so kindly as always.

"Uncle… Uncle Drosselllll…." The world became a blur and then black as all that had overwhelmed me finally took its toll on me.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought maybe I was waking from this dream. I'd wake up back in my bed. Everything seemed blurry at first. I realized I was laying on the ground and that someone was hovering over me. I blink my eyes and heard voices. As my vision cleared and I saw a face I thought I'd never see again. It was that of my Uncle Drosselmeier. My eyes went wide and my body rigid as I again went into shock. Then I heard Hans say, "It's alright Clara. Calm yourself." His warm palms brushed against my cheek and he slowly guided me to sit up.

I looked at my Uncle with my mouth opened. He snickered and stepped back. "I believe the transition into this world may have been rather difficult at her age. It's harder for adults than it is for children."

"Yes, but we had no choice. She had to come." Hans argued with my uncle.

Hans and Alina helped me back into my seat where I finally grasped the fact that this wasn't a dream. This was very real and my Uncle stood before me alive. My mind began to run through all the questions. Will I ever be able to go back? Why is my uncle still alive? Why am I here? How does this happen? I frustrately forgot what it was to be a lady sitting at a table and I buried my face in my palms with my elbows on the table.

"Clara. Are you alright? Can I get you anything? A glass of water or wine?" Hans asked so gently that it smoothed over some of my anxiety.

I lifted my face too look around the table. Hans looked like he was ready to leap over the table to rescue me from my next dizzy spell and my uncle was filling up his plate while humming a little tune. I couldn't expect much out of my uncle. He was mad in my world he'd be the same in this one, but I did expect more out of Hans. This wasn't a surprise. This was traumatic. He should have eased me into this information, but he just sprung it on me and I had enough.

"I want answers!" I said slamming my hand down on the table. They looked at me stunned by my reaction after remaining so quiet. I looked down ashamed for letting my temper get the best of me and I cleared my throat. "I apologize, but I'm growing frustrated." I explained in an overly calm voice.

"It's completely understandable. We should explain everything to you." Hans said reaching over to take my hand that was still stiff to the table. I let go of the tension as I felt the warmth of his fingers circle around my own. His hands were so strong and big compared to mine. Everything about him seemed like a comfort.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Oh let me!" My uncle chimed. "I am after all the best of storytellers."

"Don't go into too many details when it comes to.." Hans started.

"Oh never." My uncle chuckled. "I'll stick with the basics. We wouldn't want things to get overwhelming would we Clara?"

I stared at him still not grasping that he was sitting there talking to me and at the same time I felt relief mixed with frustration. Relief that I had someone I knew in this strange dream world and frustrated because I knew this man was insane. He had been since the war.

Uncle Drosselmeier wiped his mouth and then pointed his fingers together deep in thought. "Where to begin, where to begin…" He paused for another moment biting into what looked like a goose leg and after he felt sufficiently filled from it he continued. "So back in the war I became badly wounded. In fact that is when I lost my eye." He smiled pointing to his patch. "My regime had retreated, but I wondered around confused and losing blood. I laid down next to a river believing I would die. Night came and as my sight started to leave me I was sure I saw the angel of death, but it wasn't. It was a woman. A rusalka woman of the river and she pulled me into the river, the same one that runs into this world. You see that river is the only other connection other than dreams between the two world. We emerged on the other side where she brought me to a sorceress. The sorceress healed me and I fell in love with the girl who saved me. That girl was the queen's sister and your aunt, Irina. I decided to stay there and I had felt the place familiar. That was when Irina told me I had been there before. She said when I was a boy I was able to cross the river of my world into the river of dreams, in this world.

That's when I began to remember, but it had all seemed a dream as a child. I remembered playing with a young girl at the river's edge in a land full of warmth and flowers. You may have remembered it being that way before Clara. Before eternal night took over. As you can imagine I never thought I'd leave this world. In fact I began training as a sorcerer under Lady Lyudmila. She saw the magic I possessed and she told me one day I would myself train a girl to become a great sorceress. She passed after telling me of her visions for she was already hundreds of years old and was waiting for me to come to this world. I then became the King's sorcerer.

Years went by and the queen became pregnant. She died during childbirth despite all my efforts to save her. When she died the king, using his own magic, cursed the skies for taking his wife. That's when this darkness began to form. There was nothing I could do to stop the darkness. The Koschei who had been weakened all these years, by Lady Lyudmila, found his powers strengthened as the cloud grew and as his powers increased, so did the cloud. It was as though they fed each other.

We left not too soon after to go back to my world. The king couldn't take care of the prince. He himself was dying of a broken heart and concern grew for the young prince's life. So we brought him back and lived some happy years, but Irina's body couldn't handle the human world. It became too much for her." He paused swallowing down and wiping away tears. Then he took a deep breath to continue.

"Han's returned to Mechtat during that time as I was grieving. The King had passed and he found himself trying to run the kingdom as a boy. I came back and forth between both worlds to be his adviser during these tough times. We discovered that The Koschei had an army of demons and had made a kingdom of his own in the darkness of the woods. The only way to defeat him is by killing him and the only person that can kill him is … I suppose I must be blunt, a virgin sorceress. You are that girl Clara. You are the girl that Lady Lyudmila saw in her visions and I recognized this in you as well when you were a child. You described to me this kingdom and not too soon after I brought Han's back to be your guardian.

We knew the Koschei had been working with the rat king and managed to gain information that they were planning on kidnapping you on Christmas night. We never found out how they knew about you, but I believe there was a spy in the castle during that time… maybe even now. Do you remember that night Clara? The night of your nutcracker?"

My mind was swirling to the point of nausea. "Excuse me." I said standing up grabbing my stomach. "Alina." I summoned quietly.

"Yes My Lady." Alina said dashing towards me to assist.

"I need you to take me outside. I am feeling rather ill." I whispered to her.

"Yes My Lady."

"Where are you going?" Hans questioned standing up to offer his assistance.

"Lady Clara needs a bit of fresh air." Alina answered for me as we quickly headed toward the door.

"I understand." Hans said with a guilty look washing over his face. "I'm so sorry Clara. I'll come check on you tonight."

I couldn't answer back as I tried to swallow down the bile that was rising in the throat. I gave a weak bow and as soon as I exited the room I rushed Alina to help me find passage to outside the castle. As soon as the doors opened I sprung outside running towards the river, leaned over the gate, and out came my wonderful meal into the river. After sufficiently empty myself of my nausea I took a few steps back and plopped myself down on the ground in the snow. The coldness felt nice and settled the heat of my anxiety.

"My Lady. You'll grow ill sitting out here in the snow." Alina said pulling me up off the ground.

I shook my head still panting from my sudden sickness and stood feeling somewhat better. "Just take me to my room Alina. I need to sleep. I think my ability to grasp all this will be clearer after some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I awoke still very tired and I realized it was due to the eternal darkness that blanketed this world. I sat up and saw Hans asleep in a chair across the room. I pulled on my robe and walked over to him, gently nudging his shoulder.

With his eyes still closed he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to his lap. "Oh Clara." He muttered. Now seeing he was asleep I started pulling away, but he grabbed my face and pulled me into a sensual kiss.

I'de never been kissed, aside from my first time in this world, but again it seemed more of a fantasy. This was different. This was very real. I felt my heart flutter and my center tighten as though my soul would burst through my body. I found myself slowly relaxing in the kiss and maybe even kissing Hans long lips back. When I felt his tongue trace my mouth I pulled away from him surprised. He slowly opened his eyes with a relaxed grin and dreamy eyes till he noticed me. I felt froze from the kiss, my eyes wide with shock, cheeks flushed and was still sitting on his lap.

"Clara!" He gasped sitting up so quickly I fell to the ground landing on my bottom. He was obviously flustered, but reached down to help me up. I felt myself falling into a complete mirth and grabbed my stomach unable to move.

He didn't share in my laughter and instead just placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose still embarrassed. "I am very sorry Clara."

Finally settling my laughter I grabbed for his hand and he pulled me up. "That's alright. Maybe I shouldn't admit this, but I'm flattered." He raised his brow surprised and moved standing behind the chair. At first I was hurt believing he was now avoiding me due to my admittance, but I had remembered girls at school gossiping one day about a man's inability to hide his excitement.

I moved back sitting on my bed hiding my smile and quickly changing the subject. "Why are you here?"

He stared at me with concern. "You've been asleep for two days."

I couldn't believe it. I giggled thinking he was surely teasing me, but my laughter died seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "I've been asleep for two days?" I asked raising my voice.

He shook his head. "I was very concerned that maybe... well, it doesn't matter. I sent Alina to bring up breakfast. You must be quite hungry."

I stared off into space and muttered, "How could I be asleep for two days?"

"It was your transition into this world. Your mind wasn't able to handle it quite the same and you became depleted of energy." He seemed to be searching for his words as he held to his hand to his chin and began pacing. "You see when we are children we accept what is new to us easier than we do when we're adults. Denial is a feeling in your world. Here it is a poison. The cloud was made off my father's denial of my mother's passing. The darkness feeds off any negative feelings we suffer, fear, rejection, jealousy, anger and then like an invisible mist it finds you and consumes you. In this case because you are so good and pure it attacked the one thing that made you weak. You're unwillingness to accept that this is real." He took a deep breath and paced around more before continuing. "Now, part of me feels that telling you this will only fill you with fear, but I feel you must know. I believe the Koschei is pushing a stronger effort into your attacks which is why you will be working with Drosselmeier over the next few weeks. You will not only learn how to overcome your emotional weaknesses, but you will also start your training as a sorcerous."

"What if I'm not sure if I want to become a sorceress?" I asked.

"Then we will all be lost and once the darkness is done devouring this world it will cross over into yours." He explained so sternly I had a hard time believing him to be the man that had just kissed me so passionately moments prior.

The stubborn side wanted to cross my arms and argue about it longer, but what was there to argue about? I, small, insignificant, Clara was this world's savior and possibly my own world's as well. It was not possible for me to accomplish such a status. I began to feel sorry for myself, but I pushed back my tears and looked up at him with a bitter nod of acceptance. "Alright."

"Thank you." He said gently.

Alina entered with two trays of food and laid them on a small table by the window. Hans, now quite settled from his prior issue that left him standing away, now held out his hand to me. I reluctantly took it and walked with him to the table. Alina pulled the tops off the trays, poured our drinks and before leaving smiled at me. "I will be back in an hour Lady Clara. Glad to see you awake."

"Thank you Alina." I grinned back.

After she left the smell of the food made me realize how hungry I truly was. I forgot about Hans sitting across from me and began shoveling the food into my mouth. Half way through I felt Hans's eyes watching me and I quickly corrected myself sitting up and taking smaller bites. He looked down at his food with an amused smile still stretched across his face.

As I looked up at him I could see he looked quite tired. "You haven't slept much have you?" I questioned.

"No." He answered wiping his mouth. "My mind has been busied with concern for you as well as other issues arising. I'm afraid those issues will take me away from the castle for about a week."

Though I knew I'd be safe with my Uncle I still felt fear over Hans leaving, less for myself and more for him. He must have noticed because he placed his fingers gently on my chin, pulling my sulking eyes to his unreadable ones. "It's only a week and I promise you'll be safe here in the castle. Drosselmeier has casted a spell over the castle and the surrounding lands making it impenetrable."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I corrected too quickly. I shut my mouth before exposing anymore, but I saw Hans's face light up.

"You're worried for … me?" He clarified removing his finger from my chin.

"Yes." I whispered looking down and playing with my food nervously.

"Clara, what do you feel for me and please be honest." He questioned putting down his fork and holding my gaze with his intensity.

I stumbled through my thought quickly trying to put how I felt into words. "I suppose I'm intrigued by you. As a small girl I thought you were handsome. I thought you were the most handsome boy I'd ever seen." I was never very good at masking my feelings, "I like how collected you are, but I don't like how serious you seem sometimes and I don't like how you hold information from me like I can't handle it. It makes me feel like I'm a child. I'm not a child. I'm now considered a woman in my world. I was to be betrothed to someone before all this."

He huffed out his nose. "I'm glad I intervened."

"Maybe I would have been better off." I said taking a drink in an attempt to cool myself off. "This is all madness."

His eyes shot up to mine with intensity. "So you wished yourself married off to some Russian official who would have you against your will every night and make you have a child each year for him till you're sucked of all that you once were?" His tone was now changing into something quite dangerous and his eyes lit up like blue flames.

I shook my head no. That was not what I wanted. "I think I don't belong in any world." I muttered.

He growled frustrated and closed his eyes in an effort to regain composure. For some reason I enjoyed seeing this side of him. He seemed more human in a way. He struggled to find his own mask of calmness and through wild eyes told me, "You belong in this world with me where I will give you all you would ever desire and never take away your freedoms, but first we must defeat this beast. Can you help me with this Clara?"

"Yes." I said looking up at him in a whole new light. He seemed to understand my greatest fear and was offering me a solace away from the horrible life I was trying to avoid.

"Now, I must leave before we get into anymore heated arguments." He stood and walked towards me leaning down. Ever so gently he kissed my lips and then whispered in my ear, "I only hope in the future we may settle them differently."

It took me a moment to figure out what he meant by the last part, but once I did he'd already left the room. "Oh." I squeaked to myself feeling my cheeks heat up. That sleepy tingling feeling plagued me again. It felt like sinking into a cloud and as wonderful as it was I was growing frustrated not fully understanding it.

Just as Hans left Alina came in bringing in a red velvet dress, with black trim, and a belowing white chemise to go under. She smiled laying it on the bed and instructing me to stand. "You look perplexed Clara." She giggled removing my robe.

"I am perplexed." I admitted lifting my arms so she could remove my nightgown.

"I'm Just glad you're alright. We were all so worried about you. I came in to make sure you were still breathing many times throughout the night. His highness refused to leave your side. He felt responsible, but your uncle told him you'd soon wake and sure enough here you are."

I felt slightly ashamed by my behavior towards Hans. He truly did care for me and I just wasn't ready to accept that. I was so willing to when I was 13 and I began to wonder why I had changed so much. I decided my biggest weakness was denial and I would learn to overcome it not only to become stronger, but also to give Hans a chance.

She helped me into the chemise and then the dress. "This is very comfortable." I said taking notice.

"His highness had it made that way since you'll be learning how to cast spells and he said it took some more movement than usual. It's all very exciting, isn't it." She smiled beginning to braid my hair around my head and pulling a red ribbon through it.

"Yes." I chuckled. "His highness is too good to me." I admitted.

She finished my hair and instructed me to follow her. We went down the stairs and up the stair at the other side of the entrance. We walked through a dazzling cobalt blue hall and came to a set of double doors larger than the ones in front of my room.

She opened them to a large marbled white and gray room with beautiful carvings of fairies in every corner of the ceiling. An enormous painting of a woman with jet black hair and silver eyes hung on the wall and I felt she was watching me as I entered. Her features looked so similar and then it hit me. It was features I could see in Hans. As I walked closer, studying her pink dress and ornate silver head dress, I began to wonder if it was the queen. Then I felt someone standing next to me. I looked over to my side and saw my Uncle standing next to me looking up at the painting with longing.

"Uncle." I sang out joyously. I threw my arms around him.

"Clara." He smiled hugging me just as he did when I was a girl. "So good to see you awake and your energy returned."

"I'm glad too." I grinned staring at him. "I know I saw you two days ago, but I still can't believe it. Your alive!"

"Well I had to fake my death." He began to explain. "I had no intentions of going back to our world. My duty is to be here with you and to turn you into a great sorceress."

"I don't think that's possible." I felt the doubt reveal itself in my eyes.

"But you will." He chuckled. "Lady Lyudmila saw it and I did too. You just need some confidence and the help of your mad uncle."

I giggled and again felt taken by the painting. I looked up asking, "Who is this uncle?"

"That is my beautiful wife Irina. You never met her, but she was truly beautiful and not just in looks. She believed in me and I drew strength from that. You just need to accept when people believe in you."

"Yes. Hans and I had an argument about that today." I admitted.

"Find faith in those around you, but most importantly find faith in yourself." He instructed. "That will be your first lesson. Shall we begin?"

I nodded in agreeance now eager to start my training.


	6. Chapter 6

"What does this look like Clara?" My uncle asked.

It was obvious to what it was, but I found myself not answerings straight away. My uncle had always been a trickster, so with a wry look I answered, "It's a porcelain chicken."

"Ha ha, or so it seems." He smiled petting the figurine.

Surprisingly I wasn't shocked by this behavior. Uncle Drosselmeier was an eccentric to say the least. I did become a little shocked as he tossed the porcelain chicken up in the air and then I became amazed as on the porcelain chickens descent it became real. I blinked wildly with an amused smile stretched across my face as the chicken clucked around the room. He then picked it up and handed it to Alina, who seemed as entertained as me. She smiled and took the chicken out of the sorcery room.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

He smiled that same mischievous smile that I'd always loved. The one, that at times, reflected my own. "You already know." He answered.

I lifted a brow at him confused. "I've never turned something porcelain into something real."

"No, but you have turned a slipper into a weapon." He reminded me.

"The rat king." I muttered going back to that memory that seemed like a dream. My toy soldiers were all trying to take down the rat king as he went from a rat to a multi-headed beast. I felt vulnerable as the rat king approached me and out of desperation I grabbed my slipper and tossed it at him knocking him dead. "I was obviously more capable at 13 than I am at 18." I sighed.

"Not at all. Your fully capable. You just stopped believing. Now lets practice." He said pulling out a figurine of a dove. "When you threw that slipper how did you feel Clara?"

I shrugged. "That was so long ago." He continued to wait for an answer and I put more thought into it. "I felt desperate and …"

"and.."

"and I suppose not really angry but … determined." I said finally finding the right word.

"When I heard of how you had killed the rat king with one little slipper I knew that you had the power of sorcery. In that moment Clara your belief turned into magic and you turned that slipper into a weapon." He explained.

"Maybe I did then, but now…" I huffed, "I think I've lost any magic I once possessed."

His eyes lit playfully. "Let's test that notion." He threw the glass dove into the air and as it came down I tried to catch it, but it fell before me in pieces.

"Oh no!" I cried out. "I'm so sorry uncle, but why did you do that?"

He fell into hysterics and paced about as though he were trying to find control once again. "I didn't expect you to change it into a real bird on the first try, but we shall continue." He then pulled out another glass dove. "Now believe Clara."

Two days went by of one shattered dove after another. I was sure I was jumping in my sleep as my ears still rang of the sound of shattered glass. My uncle, never wavering, seemed always entertained as they fell to the ground. The servants, like me, were less amused and more frustrated from the mess.

On the third day, mentally tired from trying to make the impossible happen and annoyed at both myself and my uncle, I felt my old temper erupting. It was the same temper that was worked out of me at the finishing school, but a realization came to me. It wasn't anger at all, but determination. I put my chin out and stood strong as the glass dove went into the air and then I felt it. It was a spiraling energy that started at my toes, crawled up my body like lightning and out the ends of my hair and fingers. I closed my eyes as my sight went into a temporary blur and leaned forward feeling out of breath.

"Clara!" My uncle's voice called.

I opened my eyes not hearing the shattering of glass and watched as a beautiful sparkling dove flew around the room. I cried out in joy and clapped my hands together. "I did it!" I jumped into my uncle's arms and he twirled me around the room just like he did when I was a child. I now understood the feeling of magic and I now knew how to summon it.

The next few days consisted of the same practice of changing objects. I changed a glass globe into a floating light, I turned a fairy doll into a living fairy, I turned curtains with roses into a vine of roses climbing up the frost covered windows and then, my uncle insisted I turn a glass of water into wine which I refused at first being raised Orthodox. "I never thought much of religion myself." My uncle admitted to me. "and I highly doubt it would be considered a sin."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand over the glass my uncle held out. Slowly it turned from clear to red. "It's a very dark red, isn't it?"

"Let's just hope it's wine." He said staring at the glass with hesitance before sipping it. His face seemed unreadable as he pulled the glass away. I waited in anticipation and slowly a cunning smile appeared across his old face. "It's splendid." He said holding out the glass to me.

I took a sip. It was as sweet as sugar covered dates and tickled the tongue unlike any other wine I'd ever tasted. I took another sip. "This is very good." I boasted. "This wine could put me in a state of shame."

My uncle laughed. "I think I'll bring a pitcher of water next time."

We both laughed, but our laughter was soon interrupted as the doors went flying open and two guards came in. They looked beyond panicked as they stared up at Drosselmeier and I. "Lord Drosselmeier. There's been a complication and you're needed immediately." One panted.

My uncle's face looked like the one I'd viewed at his funeral, so lifeless and sober, not a usual expression for him in the least. He quickly dashed past me and I followed. Noticing my trailing, he turned and grabbed my arms gently. "My dear, why don't you continue your practice?"

I shook my head. "What is happening uncle?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather find out first and then bring you in if it's appropriate." He answered in a shaky voice.

Definitely I shook my head. "I'm going with you."

He shrugged. "I suppose it's for the better." I knew what he meant. He didn't like me being a sheltered little bird in a cage like I had been treated most of my life. He'd always remind her parents of this fact when I was a girl and they tried to keep me from playing with her brother. He'd always say, 'How is she to raise a son someday if she doesn't understand how boys are?' This was enough of an appeal for my parents and for most of my childhood I was able to be a little untamed thanks to my uncle.

The guards lead us up the stairs and as we approached Han's bedroom doors I began to feel nervous. I gulped seeing a body laying on the bed and my fears were confirmed as I saw it was Han's laid out on the bed, his shirt ripped from him and a deep wound stretched from the left of his shoulder to the right of his hip. He was somewhat unconscious, but moaning in pain.

"He was attacked by The Koschei in the woods." One of the guards confirmed.

I quickly went to his side, dread filling my heart. I looked at his split flesh that bubbled with blood and saw that his breath was barely holding on. "I won't let you die. We just found each other again." I said beginning to cry. Everything felt hopeless as the room went quiet and I heard one of the guards whisper to my uncle, "Can you save him?" My uncle didn't respond, but as I turned my head I saw him shaking his head no.

"I'll save you." I whispered looking down at Hans's pale face. A strange enlightenment filled my mind as though I'd been possessed. I knew what to do. "Hand me a hot ember from the fire." I instructed one of the guards. He gave me a confused glare, but seeing my seriousness quickly did as I asked. He scooped it into a shovel out of the fireplace and carefully brought it over. The room gasped as I picked up the red ember without hesitation. Further shocking myself and the room of people it didn't burn my fingers. Instead frost like gloves covered my hands while I magically worked the ember into a powder. I then took to powder and wiped it over Hans's wound. Slowly the muscle and flesh began to draw in and heal. As the skin began to reform I felt my uncle place his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my uncle's astonished face staring down at Hans in disbelief.

"How did you know how to do this Clara?" He asked now looking into my wide eyes with his own.

"I…. I don't know. It just came to me all the sudden." I whispered.

My uncle went to ask me another question, but it was interrupted as we heard Hans stirring. I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up at me. "Clara." He croaked out.

"Oh Hans. I thought we were going to lose you." I cried grabbing his face with both my hands and scattering kisses all over his cheeks.

I felt his arms wrap around me and he mumbled, "I should have near death experiences more often."  
I giggled wiping away my tears. "I hope you don't. I don't think I could handle seeing you like that again. I'm actually surprised I managed to hold myself together long enough to heal you."

"I'm glad you did." He smiled running his hands over my cheeks and staring at me with such love in his eyes, but his features soon went cold as Alina walked in.

"Can I be of any help your highness?" Alina asked kindly.

"Guards… take her away." Hans snarled.

Alina looked up in horror as the two guards grabbed her arms and began dragging her off. "Your highness. What have I done?" She cried out as she tried to struggle free. I myself felt petrified by Hans's sudden rage towards Alina and looked at him confounded.

"What have you done!" He yelled sitting up. "Get her out of my sight."

The guards again began dragging a very shaken Alina out of the room and I turned to Hans in anger. "Why did you do that? What has she done?"

"She's been The Koschei spy all this time." He seethed still glaring off at the door.

"No." My voice squeaked in disbelief as I shook my head wildly. It wasn't possible. Alina was pure and sweet. Nothing about her was devious.

Hans exhaled with a frown sitting up in bed and grabbed my shoulders. "He had information that only she and I could have known about you. Details only she could have given him. Things about you that I didn't even know." He sneered at the last of his words.

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart tighten as my lungs struggled for a breath.

He looked up seeing my uncle was no longer in the room and that we were alone, but still he whispered. "Such as what dresses you've worn, where you have freckles on your body, details of your anatomy…" He hesitated, "when you have your monthly cycle."

I looked away from him mortified and it took me a moment before I could meet his eyes again. "But surely … it can be… I mean, could this information have been given another way?" I asked still in denial.

"I didn't want to believe it myself, but as I had The Koschei cornered demanding how he gained the information he said, 'through your lady's maid.' It took me by surprise so much that I… lost my strength for a moment and he got the upperhand." He said touching where the scar was now healing.

"There has to be another explanation." I pleaded. "Please, do not punish her yet."

He nodded, "I will look into it further. For now, would you mind just laying here with me until I find sleep. I feel more comfortable knowing you're in my arms and out of harms way."

I gulped looking down at him. Despite my previous despair over Alina I now found myself finding that strange new emotion that had plagued me since meeting Hans. I was so intrigued by him. His long black hair was wild all around him and his upper body was completely exposed. I'd seen statues of the male form in my travels of Europe during my school years, but seeing the real thing made me feel an ache deep with my stomach. I felt my cheeks light up like a flame as his seductive silvery eyes search my own. I couldn't speak as I felt a lump form in my throat. Instead I answered with a nod and slowly laid in his arms.

He wrapped his arm around me and flustered, I tried to find a placement for my freed hand. He then noticed my awkward behavior, grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest where his heart beated strongly. I tensed for a moment realizing how scandalise this situation would be in my world, but I soon relaxed as I heard his breathing deepen into sleep. I too closed my eyes and felt the stress of the day slowly dissipate as I fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

My life had been full of dreams and waking from those dreams never felt just. I felt torn from a world where I belonged and thrown into reality. Since entering this world I found that I had not dreamt at night, but instead went into a world of meditation. Though I knew I'd slept the time went by without my knowledge. I'd wake up with an energy that seemed to originate from a void. I had never felt so complete in my life as I did in that world and waking up in Han's arms had left me feeling serene.

I looked at his beautiful angular face and remembered a time when it wasn't so sharp, when there was a gentle smile that always rested so naturally on it. A memory came back to me. I was 14 and I was at my uncle's toystore. A young man came in and I hid behind a doorway until I saw his face. It was Hans. I was still a child in so many ways and though he rarely saw me he loved to spoil me. He must have been 17. I remember jumping around him expecting a gift, asking, "Where is it! Where is it!" He then pulled it out. It was a beautiful green ribbon. I smiled and grabbed it from his hands. I then went to a mirror in the shop and tried to tie it in my hair, but I was unsuccessful. Hans came up from behind me, slid the ribbon from my hands, and wove it through my braid. I smiled gleefully and admired my reflection, as did he. "It matches your eyes beautifully," He whispered and then walked away. It was the last time I saw him.

A feeling came over me that day that never had before. I began to notice men. I noticed how broad their shoulders were, how their faces changed going from boy to man, how wonderful their voices sounded, how their towering height could make you feel so frightened or so protected, how strong their long hands looked and I knew life would never be quite the same after those thoughts began to form. Hans was the first man that set those thoughts into motion, the first I was ever attracted too and here he was vulnerably asleep as I studied him shamelessly.

He had some how cuddled to me, during the night, in a way that made me feel scandalous as his head lay just at the top of my breast and his arm tangled around my waist. I too had some how sought him out in the night wrapping my arms around his shoulder and tangling my legs with his. A piece of his hair fell in front of his eyes and my hands couldn't help themselves as I pushed back the long black strand. Black lashes then began to flicker open and slowly he began to realize our position.

"Clara." He said pulling away from me and clearing his throat. "I'm so sorry. I've put you in such a compromising position."

"It's alright Hans." I whispered. "I'm equally as guilty." I could feel my cheek stained red.

"I do have to admit …" He paused smiling at me, "I've never slept so well in all my days." He then turned away from me looking around the room.

My eyes seemed to feed my thinking as I now saw his soldier build on display. He wore only his tight black pants which were leaving little to my imagination and only brought out the black of his loose hair. I gulped realizing I had been twined all night with every part of him that was before me. My sinful thoughts were soon broke as he found the object he seeked, a blue tunic, and placed it on. I felt my lower lip pout, so I quickly got up looking out the window only hoping he hadn't noticed my attentive stares just moments prior. I watched as the snow fell settling gently on the ground and it seemed to calm me.

"Clara, I am decent now." I heard Hans call to me.

I turned slowly and saw that he was, unfortunately, decent. "How is your wound this morning?" I asked.

"It's much better and it's all because of you." He moved quickly to me and placed his hands at my cheeks. "Clara you are my angel," He smiled showing that those large dimples that once always showed were still there. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine so quickly that I didn't feel I had time to react. As the warmth of his long lips became urgent I felt my center tighten and I wrapped my arms around his neck in an effort to return his kiss. I felt as though our souls merged in that moment and every thought and feeling that emerged happened to us both simultaneously. I felt his needs, his devotion, his want to please me, his worship for me and I felt he could feel my feelings in return.

The situation advanced as I felt him pull me up so that his kisses could move down my jaw and over my neck. His breath was ragged and his grasp around my waist tightened. The sensation of the intimacy was leaving me vulnerable with each kiss. I felt myself going limp in her arms ready to give myself, but he then pulled away suddenly. I felt my legs weak below me and I had to steady myself on the bedpost near by.

He paced about like a wild animal. "I can feel … everything you feel." He growled.

"I felt everything you were feeling too. What did you do?" I panted still catching my breath.

"I was about to ask you the same." He turned to me with his silvery blue eyes exposing his crazed feeling. The look was that of great hunger. If I had been a berry I think he would have bitten right into me in that moment, but I knew a berry wasn't what he craved.

"Hans, I'm so sorry. I think I did somehow …. it wasn't my intention… my powers are so new…"

He shushed me with a smirk on his face. "You don't need to apologize Clara. It was wonderful. I just had no idea you're feelings were as strong as mine." He stayed a safe distance away, but his eyes still undressed me. "Is this truly how you feel Clara? Do you find me desirable?"

"Oh yes." I said without thinking. I slapped my hand to my mouth horrified and I closed my eyes unable to look at Hans's reaction to my hasty response.

He was very quiet and I'd hoped he would just chuckle about my quick words, but as I opened my eyes I saw him pacing about the room. His hands were tangled in his hair, his head tilted upward, and his eyes squeezed shut as though he were in pain. "This is going to make our time together so difficult Clara. I already want you more than I've wanted anything in my whole entire life."

"Why … don't you just... have me?" I stumbled through my words. I then turned away immediately feeling ashamed. I should have just stayed turned away from him, but a part of me wanted to see how he'd react to my boldness. I slowly took a seat on the bed and looked up at him with invitation.

He stared at me as though I was trying to torture him and he sighed sitting next to me on the bed. "You have not told me yet if you wish to remain in this world Clara. As much as I want you it needs to be your decision. If you decide to go back I can't send you back a ruined woman."

"Unless you went back with me." I said meeting his eyes.

He shook his head. "I can no longer go to your world. Drosselmeier's magic allowed me to pass through worlds for many years, but his human form is no longer part of your world. I can no longer go there."

"What about my magic? What if I was able to pull you through?" I questioned.

"I would go with you if you asked, but if I remained in your world this one would fall to destruction." He explained.

"No. I'd never ask that of you. It really does come down to my decision to stay here, doesn't it?" I questioned feeling anger at the burden of my choice.

"Yes." He replied plainly.

I shook my head. "I need a few more days to think it over." I admitted. I then began to remember other burdens in my life, such as Alina's betrayal which I still couldn't believe. "Where is Alina?" I asked.

"In the dungeons." He hissed through his teeth.

"Can I see her?" I begged.

"No. We don't know what she's capable of." He said crossing his arms and scowling.

"Please Hans." I pleaded. "If I have guards and you with me surely I'll be safe enough. I just need to talk to her."

He rolled his eyes and huffed out his nose. "You must follow my lead and stay behind me." His face showed his hesitation and worry, but he knew I wouldn't relent.

"Thank you." I smiled placing my hand on his.

"I should finish up here and you will most likely want to freshen yourself in your room. Do you think you'll be capable without a ladies maid?" He questioned.

I shook my head. I then got up, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and slowly walked out of the room feeling his eyes watching my every step. When I came to my room I felt I was entering unfamiliar territory. I had been in this room for days, yet I had no clue to where certain articles of clothing were kept. I looked at the wardrobe and opened it to an array of beautiful gowns. My eyes instantly found one of green velvet with gold edging. I then dug through the drawers to find a simple chemise to wear under. I wasn't use to braiding my hair, so I brushed it out. I then found a green ribbon and tied my hair back loosely. I felt slightly frustrated as I didn't look as prim as usual, but it would have to do.

I quickly made my way down the stairs where Hans, looking much more proper than myself, waited for me with his arm held out. "You look lovely Clara." He smiled.

"I did my best. Maybe I don't need a ladies maid after all, but I still want to find out the reasoning behind Alina's betrayal." I said eagerly.

"Would you be against us eating first?"

"I suppose not." I shrugged, however eating was the last thing on my mind in that moment. I felt so unsettled by the fact that Alina suffered regardless of her treachery, but for Hans sake I agreed. He had been looking quite hungry earlier.

We quickly ate and then Hans gathered guards to escort us down to the dungeons. We came to stairs that winded down into the earth and as we walked down into the bleak, damp, stone dungeons I felt I was entering hell. We walked past many cells that were empty, but two grabbed my attention. The first took me by surprise. I believed it to be empty until I heard a body crash into the bars and began hissing at me. A devilish woman with long stringy hair down to her knees hissed and clawed through the openings of the bars. She had one white eye, the other was missing and her teeth were yellow and pointed. Hans quickly moved me forward as I gawked with my mouth open. The second cell was that of a trollish creature who sat in the corner maniacally laughing and rocking himself. His body was bare, but his skin was covered in all sorts of warts and pustules. As I smelled the stench from his cell I felt myself growing sick. Again Hans ushered me along.

Finally we came to a large cell that didn't look as crude as the others. It had a bed, a table, and was slightly larger. There, hunched over and defeated, sat a young girl. She whimpered and looked up as she heard us approach. When she saw me her whimpers turned into a sob and I felt my heart wrench. Hans stood in front of me like a brick wall and I peaked around him seeing Alina's, puffy red eyes and looking sickeningly pale.

"Your highness, my lady." She curtseyed weakly.

"Alina, I wish to speak to you." I started trying not to let my despair show though in my voice. "Do you still maintain that you had no involvement in conspiring against me?"

"I do Miss Clara. I swear to you on my last breath. I am losing everything because of this lie. My family will lose my pay and I have no hope." She cried.

"Why would The Koschei accuse you of being his spy?" I asked.

"I don't know miss. I've never seen the monster in my life. I barely leave the palace." She said now covering her face with her hands and falling to her knees as she clung to the bars. I almost looked away not knowing what to believe, but then I saw a glimmer of gold around Alina's neck. I followed the chain necklace down to a strange round crystal. It was beautiful, but I felt a sense of danger in it.

"Alina, where did you get that necklace?" I asked trying to move around Hans to further inspect it, but his arm went up pushing me back.

"My mother gave it to me. She got it from an old peddler woman who needed shelter. She gave this to my mother as an exchange for her hospitality." Alina explained. She lifted the jewel as if she was entranced by it's beauty and stared into the smooth flat surface of the crystal.

"Alina, let me see that necklace." I said holding out my hand.

Hans again pushed me back and summoned one the guards to grab it. As the guard grabbed it from Alina's grasp he began groaning in pain and dropped the necklace as though it burnt his hand. "What is this magic?" Hans muttered hovering over the crystal.

I quickly leaned down and used my powers to create a force to float it just above my palms. "I need to bring this to my uncle. Please, quickly. I don't know how long I can maintain this force around it. It feels… quite heavy." I said with struggle in my voice.

As we walked up the stairs I felt the heaviness of the necklace trying to sink itself into my hands. My energy quickly depleted as we came to the top of the stairs and I felt as though I was losing consciousness. Hans steadied me as we quickly made our way to the sorcery room and as soon as I found the table I dropped the necklace with a moan of exasperation. I fell to the ground and panted as though I had been running for hours.

My uncle quickly entered the room and crouched down with Hans as they looked me over. "What has happened to her?" Drosselmeier asked.

"She used her powers to carry this necklace up from the dungeons. It was around Alina's neck. It seems to have a dark magic attached to it." Hans explained pointing to the table.

Drosselmeier stood and his eyes quickly grew large with fright. He took a step back from the necklace and then with a gulp said, "This is a seeing crystal. It works as an eye to another crystal elsewhere. If Alina has been wearing this that means she is not a spy. This stone is the spy." Drosselmeier then pulled back his hands and as he threw them forward sparks and smoke puffed up from the necklace. I stood with Hans help to see what my uncle had done and looked in amazement as I saw the crystal shattered and blackened. Drosselmeier took a few staggered steps before settling himself to the ground. He too looked out of breath and spent.

"You must free Alina now." I begged grabbing Hans face.

Hans shook his head and kissed my palms as he removed them from his face. He then turned and left the room. I sat next to my uncle and questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "I'll be fine. Dark magic is very strong being that it's fueled by hate. It comes with a price to those who use it. They come confused and their lives hollowed. Even the Koschei was once a man before becoming the monster he is today?"

"Really?" I questioned curiously.

"You have probably heard the tale before of the firebird?" He questioned.

"Umm… maybe when I was a girl. I don't remember it well." I admitted.

"That's perfect. It was changed throughout time, but I shall tell you the real story of The Firebird." Drosselmeier cleared his throat and continued. "Hundreds of years ago there was once prince from a neighboring kingdom, Prince Ivan. He came to this kingdom seeking a bride. A beautiful girl of incredible talent lived in our kingdom. She embroidered so perfectly and quickly that her talents were believed to be a blessed. Some believed her to be an angel. She was much sought after by many, but she loved a simple peasant boy. Prince Ivan heard of the girl and went to visit her. When he saw her he fell in love with her, but she refused him. Prince Ivan at that time possessed many powers, but he choose to use his dark magic to try and capture the girl. He turned her into a beautiful firebird, but before he could cage her she flew to the sky. He quickly turned himself into a falcon and went after her. As he captured her with his talons one went into her heart killing her. Her feathers fell from her body decorating the lands below with golden leaves. One of the feathers fell on Prince Ivan burning into him and slowly changing him into what his heart reflected, greedy, envy, lust, selfishness. His skin burned away and his hair went white. His magic was no longer pure and he could never return back to his lands. He hid in the woods and discovered that his powers could grow by consuming that of young maiden sorceresses. After many of the sorceresses were consume by him it was decided that all sorceresses were no longer allowed to leave the castle. He grew quite weak for many years, but then the dark cloud formed and he was able to pull his powers from a new source."

"When you said the girls were consumed, you mean that he ate them?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No… he consumed their souls changing them into something evil. Did you by chance see a strange creature in the dungeons? A demon with one white eye and sharp teeth?" He asked. I shook my head. Drosselmeier frowned. "This is the Likho. She is neither dead nor alive, but only does what her master commands her too."

Before I could ask further questions I heard the doors burst open. Drosselmeier and I stood and running into the room came Alina. She threw her arms around my waist and cried into me. "Please forgive me Miss Clara. I didn't know what evil I was bringing into the castle."

I kneeled down with her and wiped her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive and I hope you'll forgive me for not acting sooner. I should have trusted what my heart told me. I knew you couldn't have done anything wrong."

"I don't know how to thank you." She sobbed wrapping her arms now around my neck.

"Well for a starters you'll let me take care of you today."

"Oh no miss!" She interrupted.

"If you argue with me I'll have them send you back to the dungeons." I teased.

She shook her head no, "But his highness…"

"Will also serve you today Alina and hopes that you'll soon forgive him." I heard Hans voice and looked up to see him enter the room.

Alina looked at us both with such appreciation and joy that I thought she would float away. I grabbed her up in my arms and stood her to her feet. I then walked her to my room where I had another house maid fill a bath full of warm water and helped Alina in. I never had a sister and always wanted one. In that moment I felt Alina was my little sister as I helped her wash her hair and dressed her in a warm bedgown. I then laid her in my bed and had food brought up. Slowly she regained her strength as the day progressed and I couldn't have felt more relieved. She was now family to me and if I were to stay I needed those I trusted close to me at all times.


	8. Chapter 8

After discovering the crystal necklace Hans became worried that there was further sinister plots at hand. He since had followed me like a shadow. The minute I stepped out from my room he was there and I found myself slightly annoyed by being consistently followed. Not only was he making me tense, but he put off his duties as king. I would try to reassure him that I was quite fine being that I was either with my uncle or Alina, but he was stubborn in his pursuit to keep me safe. Eventually night came and I found myself looking forward to being in my bed, but again Hans was making it difficult to leave his side.

"Stay with me." He said running his palms up my arms causing my breath to stagger and my eyes to roll from the sensation.

"No." I muttered. "I don't think I'm … as controlled as I should be when I'm laying next to you."

His hands slowly dropped and with a look of disappointment he sighed, "Fine. I'll have Alina stay with you." He then turned bitterly and walked away.

Moments later Alina arrived. She began making a bed on the floor and I stopped her. "If you're going to properly watch over me you might as well do it in comfort." I said patting the side of my over sized bed. "and don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Yes miss." She smiled and tried to accustom herself to my bed.

Despite the fact that Hans had sent Alina to be my nanny I found it was comforting having her there with me or at least so I thought. In the middle of the night I awoke to Alina crying and flailing. Her face was scrunched up in discomfort, so I began to pat her cheek in hopes it would offer her comfort from her nightmare. It seemed to make it worse, so I then began to shake her awake.  
"Alina! Wake up."

She sat up slowly blinking her eyes open. She then noticed me staring at her with concern. "Oh I'm so sorry miss. I woke you. I should sleep on the floor."

"No Alina." I yawned. "You were just having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"I can't stop dreaming of that creature from the dungeon. The woman with the one eye. She's been haunting me every night." Alina admitted almost ashamed.

I smiled and tried to offer her words of comfort. "I'm here Alina." I mumbled still weary. "I won't let anything happen to you." I held her hand, she shook her head showing understanding, and we laid back down.

A few nights went by like this, Alina flailing and whimpering. I found myself rather tired from the interrupted sleep. Hans took notice as well and again asked, "Would you please reconsider staying in my room tonight? I can't sleep at night worrying about you and it seems you're having problems finding sleep as well."

"I'm sorry Hans, but I need to stay in my room with Alina. We put her through so much and you made her sleep a few cells away from those horrible creatures." I whispered being that we were just outside my room.

He tightened his lips into a scowl and narrowed his eyes. "In my defense I thought she was working for the most horrible creature of them all, so I didn't see the harm." His tone was bitter and I stared at him in disbelief.

"When you talk with such coldness I wonder who you are Hans. Maybe that dark cloud has poisoned part of you too." I quickly said with a shaken voice. I then slipped into my room and shut the door in his face

To my relief Alina was already asleep and unaware of the disagreement just outside my room. I sighed laying down next to her. My mind drifted to Hans. Part of me knew that staying with Alina wasn't the only reason I didn't want to share a bed with Hans again. It was the same reason I found discomfort with him shadowing me. I didn't trust myself and the hunger in his eyes wasn't truly allowing me to trust him either. I did want us to be together physically as a man and woman, but I knew it would bind me to Mechtat forever. I wasn't ready to make my choice.

I wanted to deny my growing feelings. My needs for him were growing unusually strong… almost forceful. I blamed his hands. They were long, slender, and surprisingly soft for a man. I closed my eyes remembering how they felt over my arms. The memory left me grabbing to my blankets and curling my toes. I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts. I needed sleep. This was going to far.

Again I tried to think of other things, relaxing things. I tried to imagine myself in warm meadows, laying amongst the sweet smelling grasses, staring off at white clouds in a blue sky, a gentle breeze blowing over me, but in my fantasy world, as I looked to my side, I saw Hans. I gave in. I let him join my fantasy. Hans of my dreams was dressed about as much as he was the night I fell asleep in his bed and letting go my morality I imagined myself wearing only my thin nightgown I had arrived in. He pulled me into his arms, kissed me fervidly and rolled on top of me. Just as my fantasies began to disappear into sleep I found myself waking to a strange noise.

It was like that of a cat scattering about on a wood floor, except this was coming from the ceiling. I thought maybe it was the crystal dove I had created still lost in the castle, so I reached over to light my lamp. As I did so I heard the scattered noise again except it sounded heavier and multiplied. My heart jumped in fear, but I reassured myself that it was nothing. I then flicked on the light and looked around the room. Nothing. Then I heard a heavy breathing above my head. Slowly I looked up and staring down at me from the ceiling was three Likho. Their skin looked bloody and torn, each had a black void for one eye, the other pure white, teeth sharp as a wolves, and clinging to the ceiling with long dagger like nails. I screamed a scream that left my voice raw instantly as they jumped down from the ceiling and pulled me from the bed. I kicked, screamed and clung to the blankets. Alina woke startled from the scream and as she looked in my direction she too let out a chilling scream.

She grabbed my hands trying to pull me away from the witches as they hissed, but they were incredibly strong. Then Hans burst into the room and just as he rushed to grab my hand I lost my grip on the blankets and was carried out the window wailing. They cackled in victory as they floated swiftly from the castle and for a moment I let myself feel defeated, but that didn't last long. I began plotting as I continued to cry. I couldn't let them catch on. As they neared the dark forest they began to lower. I knew I was taking a chance, but I couldn't let them take me to The Koschei. I took a deep breath and grabbed my necklace with my free hand. I ripped it from my neck and reluctantly tossed it at the witches. The necklace was my grandmother's and one of the few items I had left from my world, but in that moment it became a weapon, an explosive one.

The Likho shrieked as smoke and sparks surrounded them and lost their grip on me. I went falling from the sky and into the forest. A tree broke my fall by tossing me from branch to branch. My back and stomach would be bruised, but nothing felt broken as I clung onto a branch. I climbed up it and began picking large splinters out of my skin. I felt blood from scrapes on my arms and legs dripping, but nothing felt majorly wounded. I couldn't have been luckier. I then heard the sharp wails of the Likho as they flew above the tree tops. I knew I had to make an escape.

I got down from the tree and looked around. The forest was nearly pitch black and I knew I'd be running blind, but then in the distance I saw a fire from a window. I quickly made my way to it and as I neared I saw it was a cabin. I felt relief and hoped that whoever resided in it would willingly help me, but then worry set it as the cabin became clearer. It stood on two chicken legs. A part of my mind tried to recall a memory of a story I was told once about such a cabin, but no matter how deeply I searched my mind wouldn't let that memory through. Perhaps it was because I was so shaken by being chased or out of desperation I was willing to let go of worry in an attempt to escape the Likho. I needed in that cabin.

I picked up some rocks on the ground and began throwing them at the door of the cabin. A strange old woman, hunched over and looking past her life expectancy wobbled to the door. "Who's out there?" She called.

"Please!" I whispered pleading. "Let me in."

"Let you in!" She cackled and as she did the chicken legs of the cabin danced about. She stomped her foot displeased with the dance and the cabin stood still. "Child do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are not." I almost cried.

She then looked up to the skies hearing the Likho chitter through the trees. She sighed and lowered a rope ladder. I quickly ran to it and climbed up. The old woman grabbed my hand pulling me quickly into the door and as I stood the old woman stumbled back covering her nose. "Uhhh! A Russian! You smell like a Russian."

"I am a Russian." I informed her looking down smelling myself. I didn't notice any evident scent.

She frown and pointed to the corner of the cabin by the window. "Sit there." She commanded as she went to the other side of the small one room cabin to sit by the fire.

"Thank you." I panted catching my breath.

"So … running from the Likho. How unfortunate." She snickered seemingly amused by my situation.

"How fortunate that I should find this place." I said looking around the room that reminded me of a cabin I had once stayed in with my family when we went on a trip to the mountains. There was a fireplace with a chain holding up a pot to cook in, a rocking chair next to the fire, a small knotted table, shelves holding a few plates, a small simple bed, a chest and a ornate painted wardrobe. There really wasn't room for much more, but the old woman seemed satisfied.

"How did you end up in this world being chased by Likho?" She finally asked sitting in her rocking chair.

"I came through a dream." I answered simply not giving away too many details. I wasn't sure which side this woman favored.

"Most only come through when they're pulled in by the Rusalka at the river." She said with a toothless smirk. "But I suppose they've been in hiding for some years now." She then opened the window next to me with the flicked of her fingers. "Oh I hate the smell of humans." She then flicked her fingers and the fireplace lit.

"Are you a witch?" I asked.

"I am. Aren't you?" She asked back.

I wondered how she knew. My surprise gave way to curiosity and I asked, "How did you know I was a sorceress?"

"Because my dear. I am the original." She sneered with her toothless mouth.

"The original?" I questioned surprised.

She stretched her sore legs by the fire and grumbled, "Hundreds of years ago I came to this world and brought magic. I lived in the palace for many years, but I grew tired of the smell of people. I came to these woods and built this cabin and rarely do people find their way here. Most regret it when they do."

"Regret what exactly?" I asked feeling fear again set in.

"My dear girl. Have you still not figured out who I am. I know in your world there are stories of me." She said looking at me from the corner of her eyes like a devil. I shook my head inching towards the window. She caught onto my plan and with a snap the window slammed shut. I jumped away from it and she cackled. "I must leave soon. You may have some stew, you may sleep in my bed, but you may not leave for now you are my servant."

"I most certainly am not!" I argued back feeling a moment of courage. She then snapped her fingers and I felt a force knock me to my bottom. She again fell into a sinister laughter and stood grabbing a bucket.

"You will stay!" She screeched. "I must ride in my carriage to gather some herbs for your wounds. They look infectious. In the morning my servant will be by to bring you meats for cooking. Have my dinner ready and if you do this I will not eat you."

"Eat me?" I gasped.

"It's not a threat my dear, but a fair warning." Then she flung open the door with a snap, grabbed her broom with her bucket, and the door slammed behind her with four bolts locking on their own. I quickly went to the window and watched as she tossed the bucket to the ground, jumped inside of it and with her broom she swept the air creating a wind that carried her through the night.

It was then my memory came back to me. My eyes went wide with realization and I felt myself growing sick. "Baba Yaga." I gulped. How could I not see it before? Maybe it was because the tales of her had always been just that, stories, stories told by parents to frighten their children into behaving. Frantically I stood trying to unlock the doors, but it was impossible. I tried using my magic, but a force knocked me back and I realized that she was much more powerful than myself. I then went to the windows and found that they too refused to open. I tried knocking out the glass, but again I felt a force knock me backwards. I was stuck and in the cabin of the witch Baba Yaga. I fell to the bed crying. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of hooves. I rushed to the window hoping it was Hans come to save me, but as I looked I saw that it was not Hans at all. The man riding was dressed in white on a white horse. His flowing hair too was white, but his face was quite young and handsome. His eyes were the shade of gold, but as bright as they were they looked empty. He carried a package and commanded, "Open the door slave of Baba Yaga."

I went to the door and found that it was now unlocked. As I opened it I looked for the rope ladder to let me down, but it was no where to be seen. I looked to the man and begged, "Please help me out of here. I'm here against my will!"

He stared at me expressionless and threw the package into the open door. He then rode off. A force pulled me back into the cabin and the doors again locked. I weeped feeling hopelessness as opened the package to find a rabbit and some vegetables. I'd never cooked a day in my life, but I had watched our cook prepare meat before. I went back to that memory and laid the rabbit out. I slowly cut open the stomach and gagging, I gutted it. I then did my best to cut it up with the vegetables and tried boiling it into a stew. After an hour I tasted it. It was very bland, so I looked around for some herbs and salt. I found them on a shelf and added them hoping that it would be enough to make it taste edible.

A few more hours went by and Baba Yaga returned throwing open the door. "I hope my stew is ready." She said taking a seat and looking at me strangely. "Well get me my plate!"

I sighed and took out a plate placing a spoonful of stew on it. I then placed it in front of her and as she took a bite her face looked displeased. "This is barely edible." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I've never cooked rabbit before." I admitted.

"No matter." She said pushing the plate towards me. "You eat it."

She was quite right when she said the food was barely edible. It was bland and horribly tough. Even though it wasn't very nice I still ate it being quite hungry. Then Baba Yaga stood, went to the door and snapped. I looked out and saw a man on a red horse riding in. His hair was long and flew around him like flames. He was dressed all in red and like the previous man he was quite handsome with golden eyes. He threw a package into the open door and Baba Yaga took a seat at the table unwrapping it. Inside was a delicious cooked bird. My mouth drooled smelling it and I watched with hungry eyes as she ate it.

I had to get out of there and I knew the only way to do that was by outwitting her for she seemed a little senile. I cleared my throat, "So how do I get water. I'm very thirsty."

"Here." She said handing me a flask. "Drink up. I'll have my third son bring a bucket of water for you tonight."

"Your third son?" I questioned.

"Light, Fire, and Dark." She answered.

"There is not a fourth one?" I asked.

"No. Just my three." She responded proudly.

I thought how strange it was that she named them after descriptions, but so far the two oldest did match perfectly with their names. Knowing now that there wasn't a fourth one I knew my best chance to escape was after the third came. I continued talking not wanting her to notice I had gathered what I needed. "They're all dressed in armour." I pointed out.

"They use to be nights for the king many many years ago, but when I left the castle they came with me. They use to bring balance to the woods, but since The Koschei took over they now do my biddings. I usually never have to leave my cabin unless stupid girls come stumbling into the woods all scraped up." She said pulling out a tin and placing it in front of me. "Put this on your wounds."

I took the tin finding my place in the corner of the room. As I opened it I looked down in horror to see this brown ooze like paste that smelt of manure. I looked up at her disgusted. "What exactly is in this?"

"What does it matter you stupid girl! I've been around far longer than you. Have faith in an old woman." She scolded.

With my face scrunched up I slowly applied the paste too my wounds. A few hours went by silently and then I heard hooves approaching. Baba Yaga stood grabbing a staff with a skull on top. As she pounded the staff to the floor the skull lit up with a fire inside and the door flew open. She stepped out into the darkness and I watched as a horseman dressed all in black, on a black horse approached. His hair was as long as the others, falling like silk down his back, and his eyes gold. He threw up a canteen of water and then Baba Yaga slid it to me. She then threw her bucket to the ground, grabbed her broom and as she jumped down from the cabin the door began to shut. I quickly rushed to the door and placed the fire poker in the way before it could shut completely.

I used the spike to pry open the door as it fought me, but eventually I succeeded just long enough to slip out. I was now standing on a small ledge looking 10 feet down. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped down. I heard a snap as I did so and a dreadful pain spread up from my ankle. I cried out as I tried to stand on my feet finding that my left ankle was indeed broken. I looked around for a stick and managed to find one large enough for support my weight. Crying and limping I began to make my way through the dark woods.

As hours passed and I felt quite lost. I was tempted just to lay down on the forest floor and sleep until the black skies turned gray offering me a little more light. I was so cold though. I felt I had to continue. As I crumble to the ground I heard hooves in the distance. I quickly hid behind a tree. As the horseman approached I could see he was carrying a torch. I had my back to the tree now shaking both from the cold air and from fear. I was sure it was Baba Yaga's son Dark, but then I heard a man's voice say, "I found the Likho trail leading through here." Then a voice I knew better than any responded, "We must find her soon."

I crawled out from behind the tree and yelled in a trembling voice, "I'm over here!"

"Clara!" Hans called back. I then heard his horse galloping towards me. He jumped down from his horse and looked down at me with large sorrowful eyes. He dropped to his knees and pulled me into his arms. "Oh my love! I thought I lost you." He then began planting kisses on my cheeks, neck and lips moving from one to the other in a desperate worship.

"I managed to escape… twice, but I'm badly hurt. I think I broke my ankle." I cried burying my head into his neck.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He whispered and as I looked up at him I saw that he was now crying. "You'll be staying the rest of the evening in my room tonight and every night Clara. Nothing you say will change my mind."

I shook my head. "At this point I'm in agreeance with you." I moaned in pain as he lifted me in his arms.

He placed me on his horse, jumped up behind me and then gathered me in his arms so that my ankle was propped up. We rode off following a group of soldiers he had brought with him. Exhausted, dehydrated and cold I fell asleep in his arms and when I awoke it was to more excruciating pain and a crackling noise. I sat up wailing and looked down to see Drosselmeier's hands at my ankle. He evidently decided to reset it while I was asleep in hopes to help me avoid pain. He then began to wrap my ankle with strips of cloth. "I do apologize Clara. We thought you were passed out."

"I was, but from sleep." I whined and pouted.

"Drink this." He said handing me what looked like a cup of tea. "It will reduce your healing time to a week."

I took a sip of the concoction and nearly spit it out as soon as it enter my mouth, but then I saw my uncle's eyes watching to make sure I drank it. I quickly gulped it down and then looked up feeling as though I would be sick, "That was worse than the stew I made."

"Stew you made?" Drosselmeier questioned.

"For Baba Yaga." I answered.

"What!" I heard Hans question from the other side of the room. He quickly made his way over sitting on the bedside.

I tried to recall all that had happened as they stared waiting for me to explain, "I managed to get away from the Likho. I fell from the sky and landed near Baba Yaga's cabin. I didn't realize who she was at first. Everything that I believe to be stories is real here." I paused frustrated and took a deep breath. "I then realized who she was. She wanted to keep me there and be her servant. I was not very good at it, but she still wanted me there for whatever purpose. Maybe she found out who I was. I managed to escape when she was leaving. I jumped from her cabin and that's when I broke my ankle."

Neither answered for a long time and they gaped at me with astonishment. Finally Hans said, "She usually doesn't let people live unless she …." I could tell he didn't want to finish.

"Unless what Hans?" I insisted.

"Unless she wanted to make you into a bride for one of her sons." Drosselmeier finished for him.

"A bride for … one of the horsemen!" I repeated.

"It's evident that she had plans for you. She even tended to your wounds I see." Drosselmeier said pointing out to the dried paste on my arms and legs.

"But… she said I smelled. Why would she want her son marrying someone who she thought smelled?" I questioned.

"She must have seen your potential. She isn't the sharpest, but her powers are extensive." Drosselmeier said with his hand on his chin deep in thought.

"I'm here your highness." Said Alina's voice.

"Oh good. Could you help Clara into the room right over there. I have a bath ready for her. Just make sure her wrapped leg doesn't get in the water." Hans instructed.

"A bath sounds wonderful." I admitted.

"I thought it might." He smiled down at me. He then helped me sit up and Alina came over helping me the rest of the way.

After my bath, I dried off and Alina helped me into an empire waist night gown of mint green with cap sleeves. It looked far too beautiful to sleep in, but was far too thin to wear for any other occasion. I was relieved when she then pulled out an ivory robe to go over. After I was properly covered she then walked me back into Hans bedroom and laid me in his bed.

"I suppose I'm staying in here tonight. Will you be alright on your own?" I asked Alina after she covered me up.

"You need not worry about me Miss Clara. I'll be fine." She grinned. "I'm just so happy we have you back and mostly in one piece."

"Me too. Come find me if you need me." I called to her as she left, Drosselmeier following behind her.

Hans then stepped in as she was leaving. He grabbed a chair and began pulling it over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was pulling up a chair to sit next to you." He explained confused.

"Wouldn't it feel more comfortable to lay next to me?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

He looked baffled and stumbling through his words explained, "I … didn't think that you wanted to… you seemed against the idea before."

"I think after everything I've been through within the last few days I'm starting to see what I want a little more clearly. I know tonight I need you to be with me Hans." I admitted.

He walked away from the chair and swiftly to the side of the bed. He crawled to my side, his gaze never leaving mine, and with approval seeking eyes he waited for me to show him my desires. I slowly lifted my hands to his cheek and pulled him further down so that I could kiss his lips. Our lips met and the kiss was unlike any other we'd shared before. It was a kiss of relief. I felt a million sparks travel from all over my body and come through in that kiss. I inhaled sharply pulling myself closer to him, tasting his tongue, and my hands that were rested on his neck slid down the front of his robe. He pulled away shocked as I began to untie the knot that held it shut. I then slowly pulled the robe away from his body, sliding my hands up his strong chest, over his shoulders, and pulling the robe off him as I let my hands drift down the smooth muscles of his back. There he was, hovered over me, black hair falling over her face, blazing blue eyes, his long lips stretched over his biting grin, his beautiful body now so exposed and close to mine I felt myself getting lost.

I was utterly tired and my ankle hurt, but that seemed to not matter in that moment. Other feelings began to overpower me and possess me with a different sort of energy. I felt as though I would buckle over from the tension that pulled from my center down. It soon met with heat that traveled from my thighs, upwards and then desperately I wanted more. Hans read my face and pulled my lips back to his with a groan.

His hands ran up and down my neck, his lips soon following. My breathing was becoming so heavy as I felt his tongue dart gently over my collarbone and his shaky hands moving to my robe pulling it off. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes grazing over the thin material and as his hungry eyes took me in I felt his hand at my side gathering the fabric into his fist. My needs began taking control of my body as I lifted my hips just slightly in an attempt to move the dress up. Hans took notice and his eyes grew dark and full of lust as his hands let go of the fabric at my waist grazing them down over my thighs. The long gown that once stopped at my ankles was now gathered just above my knees. As I felt Hans move it further up I exhaled a moan and pushed the back of my head further into the pillow.

His hands then ran up and down my thighs in a way that left me clinging to the bedding under me and twisting about. A small realization came to me when I realized he was slowly moving upwards to that place between my legs that was aching and I wasn't wearing any under garments. I knew that if he traveled any further he would soon realize that, but I was beginning to think that's what he wanted. I looked down to see him watching my reaction and the look in his eyes left me breathless. It was that of pure determination to satisfy. He then slid his palms up the inside of my thighs and I jolted as I felt a finger slip over my womanhood. As though I lost control of my voice I felt a cry leave my lips. Hans made his way back to my side, his fingers still between my legs, and he leaned down kissing my lips.

As he kissed me I felt his finger slowly pushing me apart and then his finger sunk down into me. I moaned into his mouth and my eyes bolted open staring into his passionate gaze. I'd never felt anything as sensational as I did laying there in the mercy of Hans's touch. I clung to his arm as he slowly glided his fingers up and down me until I found my control completely lost. My pants became whimpers and I felt myself repeating his name like a plea. Then the tightness that coiled and coiled released. As it did so I let out a exhale that was part cry and then I felt a large amount of dampness between my legs. I worried my menstruation had started and I sat up mortified.

"Oh no!" I gulped.

"I would say oh yes my love. That was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my 21 years." His raspy voice murmured in my ear.

"But am I…" I almost hated to ask, "am I bleeding?"

A smiled stretched across his face and then he fell into laughter. I looked at him insulted not understand what was so funny. "No Clara. You're not bleeding. Your body just did what it was suppose to. It's your bodies way to find release."

"Oh." I said turning red. I didn't understand. These things were never discussed. Anything that we gossiped about at the girls school circled around men. "I knew men did such things, but women do too?" I questioned Hans.

His smile soon disappeared as he nodded his head. "You really don't know do you?" I shook my head no. He then kissed the top of my head and met my eyes with a gentle gaze. "I think I'll find some books for you that you probably didn't read in your world. In my world we educate our women on their bodies unlike your world. All education is equal to men and women, so if there is anything else you're curious about please let me know. I forget sometimes how … unappreciated women are there."

I knew back in my world I'd never have a partner like Hans. Nothing was about himself. It was always us as a whole. He truly appreciated me as a person and didn't see me as an inferior. That's what was expected out of me in my world, to give myself completely and willingly to my husband. There wouldn't be an us. I would be a wife and mother. With Hans everything seemed different. I found myself now understanding Hans's intentions towards me and trusted that he'd always treat me as his other half.

"You truly see me as an equal don't you?" I questioned just so I could hear the words from his mouth.

"No." He smiled. "I see you as much more. You are superior Clara. You are my angel."

"I've made my choice." I muttered.

"Choice?" He said forgetting what choice I was talking about.

"I want to stay here with you." I sighed.

"You want to … stay here with me?" He asked searching my eyes to see truth in them.

"Yes." I whispered. "I … I love you Hans."

"Oh Clara, I love you too." He said in a husky voice as he pulled me in for a deep kiss.

I pulled back and said nervously, "If you want to make me yours I'm willing."

He snickered and ran his hands through my hair, "Not tonight being that you escaped a witch, broke your ankle and must be very tired. That and …" He looked up deep in thought, "I want two things before we become lovers. The first is I want you to educate yourself better on your body. I wouldn't feel right taking you unaware."

"I can agree to that." I smiled coyly.

"and secondly I want you to be my queen." It was strange seeing Hans nervous, but I could hear it in his voice. He was always so fearless, yet he truly feared my response as he looked down at my hand.

I hated leaving him wondering, but I did have to think about it for a minute before answering. I knew if I didn't marry Hans I wouldn't marry anyone. He was the best man I knew or would ever meet and I'd loved him all my life. I felt a smile stretch across from face as I answered, "I will be your queen, but on one condition."

"I'll agree… what is it?"

"You have to let me help you defeat The Koschei." I said.

His face slowly melted into an unsettled look and he huffed out his nose. "Can't you choose another condition?"

"No Hans. That's my condition." I said firmly.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then you have much to learn my dear, for as much potential as your magic has it's still not as powerful as The Koschei's."


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed and like my uncle said the herbal tea healed my leg faster than my body would have naturally done so. I had spent the last few nights with Hans and though our kissing continued he hadn't attempted to touch me elsewhere since discovering how little I knew about my body. As promised he had set up the library for me to educate myself.I felt like a child playing with something I shouldn't have as I peaked over my book looking around the room again to make sure I was quite alone. He piled books from his library that I would never find in my world. I felt my eyes widen on their own as I looked at a drawing of the female figure below. "I never thought it was so complex." I muttered to myself.

The explanations of what my body could do left me blushing though I was quite alone and as I entered the chapters on the male body I found myself continuously looking up scanning the room. Such knowledge wasn't suppose to come to a woman in my world of my time, but looking at the books stacked in front of me it seemed it was common knowledge in this world. Then I came across a book that showed drawings of men and women together. I found myself gulping and a little more than fascinated as I flipped the pages. Then I became shocked and my mouth dropped open as each page seemed to be filled with different positioning and descriptions like labels in a scientific book. The door opened, I yelped and jumped snapping the book close.

"Did I startle you?" Chuckled Hans.

I felt my face heated and red as I tried to calmly tuck the book out of sight. "Oh fine. Just surprised." I squeaked and Hans caught onto my attempt to hide my readings.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Clara. I did lay these out for you." He said trying to suppress his obvious want to chuckle.

"I realise that, but it's just so…" I struggled with my wording, "You see, it's my first time reading anything like this and I feel like …"

"No need to explain." He smiled standing behind me and running his fingers through a loose strand of my hair. He then slowly let his fingertips skim my neck as he leaned in nibbling my ear. I felt my breath cut off and my eyes fluttered as the heat of his breath drifted over me. While I was distracted his hands smoothly ran to the book I was trying so hard to hide and mischievously grabbed it up.

"You distracted me on purpose!" I scolded and tried to grab the book back from him.

He tisked me and walked away opening the book. I went after him, but being that he was a head taller than myself I was unable to pull the book from his hands as he lifted it away from me. He then turned his attentions away from me as he opened the book and chuckled, "I forgot I put this one in the pile. Not sure I meant to really."

I now found myself a little upset and went to the window with my arms crossed defiantly. "It seemed theme appropriate." I mumbled bitterly as I looked over my shoulder at him.

He looked up from the book with one cocked brow. "It seems you should be very prepared for our first night together."

"Don't count on that happening anytime soon." I sneered at him.

He chuckled, "Oh Clara. Don't be so offended. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased." He then put the book down and came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down kissing my cheek and whispered in my ear, "So which position was your favorite?"

I spun around aghast and pushed him away. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"

He grabbed his stomach as he became overtaken with mirth and seeing this side of him I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my own face. His eyes sparkled and seeing his beautiful smile he always kept so hidden was a rare joy. He again pulled me into his arms as I faced him and kiss my lips. He pulled his lips away, but only to hug me to him and then with a deep breath sighed, "I'm sorry I tease you so. I don't do it to be mean. I hope you know that."

"I do." I admitted laying my head on his chest. I looked up at him and he was still grinning down at me and looking completely content. "It just very unlike you. I've never seen you like this before. You seem … happy."

"I am happy. I'm the happiest I've been in many years. Knowing you'll be here with me as my queen is more to me than anything in my sad existence. I love you more than anything." He said running his hands down my shoulders.

"I hope you know how much I love you too." I smile, but my thoughts were distant as my feelings still wavered on my decision.

He seemed to understand why as he explained what I could not. "I know leaving your world behind is much more of a sacrifice than I could ever repay. To leave your family and all you know for a world that is in danger, to be with a man you thought you knew and to find out he's not at all what you expected."

"You're more than I expected. I couldn't wish for a better man to be with, but…" I hesitated, "I have wondered about my family. Do they know I'm missing?"

His face grew pale at this question and with a gulp he pulled out a chair for me. "Sit down Clara. I suppose I should have explained this all to you before you made your decision, but if your decision to stay changes I understand."

"You're scaring me Hans." I admitted waiting for further explanation.

"It's nothing to fear. It might be more of a relief in some ways. You see," He paused seemingly frustrated. His eyes looked away from me and his smile disappeared, "you're still in your world the same day we met at Drosselmeier's funeral. You are still asleep in your bed. The days in this world pass by like minutes in your world. You're family doesn't even know you're gone."

I let that sink in shocked and not completely understanding. "How is that possible?"

"Because you passed through a dream and not the river. You are in both worlds and..." It seemed like he was going to continue, but he seemed reluctant.

"There's more." I observed. "What is it Hans?"

He then met my eyes with fear. The same fear I saw in his eyes when he asked me to be his queen. He cleared his throat and continue. "If you still want to remain in this world then nothing needs to be done. If you decide to go back to your world you must again travel through your dreams back before the sun rises in your world."

"What happens if I don't go back? What happens to my body in that world?" I questioned.

"It will loose it's life force and that body's heart will stop." He muttered.

He wasn't wrong about assuming my decision might be compromised. As much as I desired to stay here with him I couldn't help, but feel miserable over the thought of my family finding my dead body, especially my mother who had just lost her beloved brother. The thought of that made a lump form in my throat and I felt tears form in my eyes. "I see," was all I could manage to croak out. "How long do I have for the sun rises in my world?"

"Four months." He replied. Hans always ever so kind and patient, grabbed my hand in his and forced a smile. "Your decision doesn't have to be final my love. However I will keep my end of the deal. We need to get you trained in magical defense of The Koschei will defeat you in one breath."

"Is Drosselmeier to train me then?" I questioned.

"No. Believe it or not I have a bit of magic myself." He smiled. "I'll be training you today, so dash up to your room and you'll find a change of clothing a little more suitable for fencing." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Fencing? I thought we were going to use magic?" I asked puzzled.

He looked over his shoulder at me with an impish grin and replied, "Well be using both." With that he left the room while I sat there quite confused.

After having enough of my ponderings in the library I did as instructed and quickly made my way up the stairs to my room. There Alina waited for me with a hunter green tunic and brown mens breachers. "Are you wanting me to bring these to Hans?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, they're for you."

"For me?" I felt my face contort in absolute confusion.

"Yes. You can't sword fight in a dress." She pointed out.

I shrugged, "I've never worn mens clothing, but I suppose there's a first for everything."

Alina giggled as she helped me into the clothing due to the fact that my face remained contorted, but as the clothes drew near to my body I felt I would never leave them. In all the years wearing layer upon layer of tight, restrictive dresses I felt my body breathing through comfortable loose fabrics. It truly wasn't fair that men got to enjoy this feeling all the time whenever I was expected to remain uncomfortable for fashion and modesty.

Alina pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and I looked myself up and down in the mirror. "What do you think?" Alina asked.

"I think I look like my brother." I laughed.

"You have a brother?" Alina asked.

"Franz." I said with a slight sadness knowing that I may never see him again.

"Is he quite handsome?" Alina asked.

"I think so, but he was an absolute devil as a child. I'll tell you a story tonight when we go to bed. One about a nutcracker doll." I smiled.

"So you're not staying in the princes room?" She questioned.

"Not for awhile. I think I need time to make some decisions without distractions." I admitted.

Alina didn't reply, but the smirk on her face told me she knew exactly what I meant. Now fully dressed I made my way down the stairs where Hans waited for me. He again looked as though he was suppressing his laughter as he viewed me awkwardly getting use to my new outfit. He held out his arm and teased, "Come on young man. It's time for your lessons."

I rolled my eyes at him rather than retorting and he lead me into a room that looked like it may have been used for dances. It was completely white marble with a cathedral ceiling which was painted with the most beautiful scenery of men and women during harvest season dancing and celebrating their crops. Each was dressed in bold colors and bordering the painting was that of different colored flowers and vegetation. A giant gold and crystal chandelier hung down from the ceiling and the only other object in the room was that of a life sized statue of a man. It was all so elegant and I felt very ill dressed for such a room.

"This is glorious." I gasped spinning around.

"Maybe one day we can use it as a ballroom, but today we shall use it for our practice." He smiled. "Now… has Drosselmeier shown you how to push your energy up through your arms?"

"No." I admitted perplexed.

"That's where we shall begin." He smiled. "Now where do you feel your magic stem from in your body?"

I thought it over. "I suppose here." I said pointing to my diaphragm.

"Mine is my spine, but it's different for everyone." He told me. "For me it travels from my spine and up through my shoulders. From there I can designate it and that's what we will work on today. I'll have you watch me first to give you a better idea of what I speak of."

He then pulled out his sword and took stance. A blue aura started from his spine and grew in color as it moved over his shoulders. As his body tensed the aura then completely surrounded him and moved up the sword. He then went to the marble statue and cut off it's hand in one easy movement like he was cutting through butter.

"How did you…" I began to ask, but my mouth dropped open unable to form any other words as I gawked at the clean cut on the statue's wrist.

"It's magic projection." He said putting away his sword. "I'll help you." He then grabbed my arms standing me in front of him. "Act like umm… you're going to use your magic to transform something."

"But what do I transform?" I asked.

"Nothing, just find that feeling." He instructed..

"Alright." I then did as he asked. I closed my eyes and felt the magic in my center. He seemed to sense it and I felt his palm on my diaphragm. I opened my eyes looking down.

"Don't lose your concentration Clara. Now… move the feeling up to your chest." He instructed.

I struggled momentarily, but I felt him using his magic to grasp mine and move it up to my chest and then to my shoulders. I looked down seeing a glow of mint green and then I remembered all the mint green from my room, dresses, ribbons, and jewels that Hans had surrounded me with. I lost my concentration and stared at him with a realization as my magic died away. "You've seen this glow in me all this time haven't you?"

"I've seen your magic hidden in you for years, but I must say it glows more brightly and beautifully here than I've ever seen it back in Russia." He admitted with a passion in his eyes.

I looked down seeing there was barely a glow left under his hand that he'd moved back down to my diaphragm. I stood tall in preparation and said, "Let's try that again."

He nodded and again I let my magic grow as he pulled it up my body. He then moved it to my shoulders and down through my arms. "I'm going to slowly pull away and you'll have to use your own energy to keep your magic in place." He whispered. I shook my head and slowly he lifted his hands. I felt as though someone had been helping me hold up a heavy weight and then slowly let go. As he completely let go I had to use all my concentration and energy to maintain my energy. Then Hans reached over to the other side of his body and pulled out a second sword placing it in my hands. "Run your energy up through the sword." With the last ounce of energy I had left I pushed it up to the sword with a cry. The sword seemed five times heavier than it should as I tried to maintain holding it up, but my arms grew heavy and I dropped the sword. My ora subsided and eventually disappeared altogether.

I fell to my knees panting and felt Hans kneel down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. "That was marvelous for a first attempt Clara, but I think the rest of the day we'll work on your sword fighting and wait to channel your energy again tomorrow."

"Does it get easier?" I questioned.

"Yes. It won't feel as heavy after mastering your magic. It's just going to take time, so prepare yourself." He smiled lifting me to my feet.

The rest of the day we worked on different fencing stances and lunges. He seemed to take advantage of wrapping his arms around me to help my positioning. His hands ran gently under my arms, down my waist, pulling my legs into position, and running gently up my back to correct my posture. I could see where so much of this would have been difficult in a dress. Even as comfortable as the dresses were in this world they wouldn't have allowed my legs to stretch in the ways needed for fencing.

Dinner time came and I found myself forgetting my manners as my hunger took over. I could see why Hans had such an impressive structure. My body hadn't used this amount of exertion since my childhood. I knew I'd be hurting the next day. After my stomach was full I soon realized I very much needed a bath.

"I'm going to retire to my room." I said standing up from my chair.

Hans quickly came to my side. "I'll walk you to your room."

Drosselmeier rolled his eyes at Hans attempt to be sneaky. He knew I'd been spending the last few days in Hans room, but despite his obvious knowledge Hans made attempts to hide it from him. I blushed as my uncle crossed his arms and gave me an all knowing grin. "Good night Clara." He practically chuckled.

"Good night uncle." I called back as Hans and I left the room.

As we came to my room Hans leaned down to kiss me. I allowed his lips to meet mine, but I held my body back. He pulled away from our kiss with a hurt looked. "I'm sorry. I'm covered in perspiration." I giggled.

"Why don't you join me for a bath?" He asked walking my back into the wall as I tried to escape him.

I looked up at him feeling a moment of weakness as he towered over me with a wanton look in his eyes. The ache for his touch quickly returned and knowing it would only grow I ducked under his arm making my way to my room. "Not tonight." I called to him. "I promised Alina a story about a nutcracker, so she'll be staying with me tonight."

He shook his head. "I don't want to chance it Clara."

"Alright." I said half way through the door. "After I'm done in here I'll come to your chambers. Give me a few hours."

"Agreed. I'll be waiting for you, so if you don't show up in a few hours I'll come get you." He warned.

I peaked my head through the crack of my door and feeling rather naughty I replied, "I might like that." He smirked at my flirtation as I disappeared into my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months went by of Hans's defensive magic lessons and true to his words it no longer became a struggle for me to hold up a sword while transferring my aura to it. As we began sparring together another struggle took place. I found myself constantly distracted and slightly aroused by our efforts. I couldn't understand it. The more aggressive we became meeting sword, dancing around each other, trying to overpower one another, the more my desire for him increased.

It made nights difficult as well. We often found ourselves panting, kissing, tangling in bedding, grabbing and caressing each other on the brink of breaking. I could feel Hans obvious want for me and more than once he had to excuse himself from the bed before things went too far. There were times I was ready to give in, but since presented with my newest obstacle I found myself also reluctant. In some ways I wished Hans would have never told me that I still physically remained in the other world. More than anything I wanted to remain here with him, but I didn't want to chance my families pain of finding me dead. I was torn, but my decision was needed soon. In less than two months time it would be morning in my world.

Then the day came that changed everything. It started off like a normal day as I waited for Hans in the ballroom. I swished my sword back and forth as the minutes went by and I realized he was running very late. He then came in dressed in his fur cloak and boots. I looked up at him confused and I could see in his eyes that something very wrong.

"Clara," He said trying to form a casual smile on his face, but his eyes gave away his frets. "I'll have to cancel our lessons today. I have to … attend to some matters. Please stay close to Drosselmeier and Alina today. I've closed off the castle. Keep everything locked up. Promise me."

"What happened?" I questioned searching his eyes.

He hesitated to tell me, but he knew I would pull it from him one way or another, so with a sigh he answered, "There's been an attack on the village. It's the Likho."

I gasped. "Is anyone hurt?"

He just nodded and kissed the top of my head. I felt his nose nuzzle in my hair as he held me tight. He then whispered, "We shall talk on it more later. Just know that I love you."

"Promise me you'll come back." I begged wrapping my arms around his waist and clinging desperately to him.

"I'll be back tonight." He said holding me back to meet my eyes with his sincere ones. I looked down feeling as though I'd cry and he pulled my chin up leaning down giving me a farewell kiss that I didn't want to end. If it had to be our last kiss I wanted it to be one I'd never forget. I ran my hands from his waist, up his chest, neck and then tangled my hands in his hair. I kissed from his lips, all along his jaw, breathing in the scent of him as I moved my way down his neck and slowly I pulled away to see the brilliance of his eyes, an eye color that I'd hoped one day would be passed on to our children.

He slowly moved away from me, letting go of me gradually till nothing held us together but our fingers. He then took a sharp inhale quickly turning and made his way out the door. I felt lost and alone in that quiet ballroom as worries filled my head. I knew there was nothing I could do about it. It was his duty and this would be an aspect of my life I'd have to accept being queen to a king.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow as we waited for Hans and his soldiers to return. My uncle distracted me with dolls that he had spellbound to dance around. It was a wooden ballerina about knee high and a dashing persian prince. They danced about the room as Alina and I watched on. A violin was also spellbound playing a happy little song for them to dance to and to lift our spirits.

"Do the entertainers still come to the palace?" I asked remember the spanish dancers, the arabian sword fighters, the chinese gymnast, the menagerie of birds and the children's theatrical group.

"Not since the cloud took over the whole of the sky. When the river froze a few years ago, right after your visit, it kept anyone from entering our kingdom. You're the first outsider in the last four years." Drosselmeier explained.

"I don't remember the cloud back then." I said thinking back.

"That's because it wasn't a threat as it is now. It took many years for it to consume these lands, but it's growth was hastened by the Koschei over these last few years for he felt threatened too." He said looking out the window dazed.

"Threatened by what?" I asked.

"You."

I stared at my uncle confused. "Me?"

"Lady Lyudmila wasn't the only one that foresaw you. The Koschei did was well. When you came the last time the cloud shrunk briefly due to the magic of your pure heart. If the cloud disappears, so does The Koschei." Drosselmeier told me. "You will one day defeat him."

"I worry that I won't be able to." I admitted standing to join him by the window.

"Never doubt yourself my dear. Remember, fear feeds the cloud." He advised.

I shook my head agreeing. After dinner I prepared for bed. I asked Alina to stay with me and she seeing that I was growing frantic by the minute she decided to distract me with stories of her life before the palace. She had lived on a farm with her mother, sister and brother. A man was thrown from his horse and broke his leg near their farm in the woods. They took him in and her mother reset his leg. That man was Hans. Seeing that Alina's mother was quite poor he offered to take one of her children to the palace to work a respectable job and earn a substantial living. Her mother choose Alina.

After Alina doozed off I sat by the window waiting for a sign of Hans. I curled up my legs under my chin waiting to hear horses riding in, waiting to see a shadow appear in the distance, looking for torches, but the night was silent and dark around the castle. Then from the river I saw what I mistook as fire from a torch, but as I focussed in on it my mind began to go blank. The only thought in my mind was to get closer to the red glow.

I put on my cloak and made my way silently through the castle. I unlocked the door and began walking my way out to the river. My mind didn't see danger. All my suspicion were non existent. It was as though I needed to be near the red glow like I needed to breath. As I drew closer a black cloaked figure appeared to be behind the red glow. It was then that I noticed the red glow was coming from a ruby on a ring of it's fingers. Then upon noticing the finger, skeletal with wrinkled burnt skin and bloody nails, I began to wake from the spell I was under. I shook my head and turned to run, but as I did I felt something run through me. It was a painful feeling that made me feel as though my blood was boiling and would soon burst out of my ears, but instead my body began to change. Feathers, white feathers, is what I first noticed. Then I shrunk down in size, my arms formed into wings and I saw a beak form where my mouth once was.

The black cloaked figure hovered over me and as I looked up I saw his terrible face. Skeletal, with a thin layer of wrinkled burnt skin, jagged teeth, thin white stringy hair, eyes glowing like fire and as terrifying as the day I came to this world. In a hiss of a voice he said, "Now you can't get away my little swan." He then choked out a cackle of a laugh and whistled a whistle so high pitched it pained me. A black horse came running to his side and I flapped my wings in desperation to fly away from him, but then he put me into a bag.

My little bird heart felt it would explode as panic racked my body like never before. If I could have formed tears in my new state I would have, but the only way my feathered body would respond was to shake uncontrollably. After a long rough shaky journey the bag opened and the horrible hand came down pulling me out by my neck. I was stuffed into a cage and found my only defence was to snap with my beak and hiss at him. I looked around me. Everything was black and the only light was that of a strange, sharp edged, glowing, ruby chandelier that hung down from a black ceiling.

He laughed about my attempts to fight back in this state and kneeled down with his demon grin looking in the cage. "Now then I think I'll keep you like this. I'm not sure what you have learned. Obviously not enough to keep you from being hypnotised. How unfortunate." He then opened two tall pointed arched doors and in came the three likho growling and cackling as the drew near to the cage. "Watch her." He instructed leaving the room.

For what seemed like two or three hours the Likho watched me with their gruesome faces, licking their tongue over their sharp teeth. They growled like wolves as they watched me with their one good eye and I was tempted more than ever to reach through the bars with my new beak and pluck their eyes out. Then without warning they looked towards the door screaming a high pitched scream the shook the ruby chandelier and their faces were full of rage. With that they scattered away climbing their way up the walls and out the door like spiders.

I heard their wails and a struggle in the distance. Then one by one they cried out in a way that slowly dwindled into silence. I then heard Hans yell, "Find Clara!"

Moments later Drosselmeier rushed into the dark room I was in and almost dashed back out, but taking notice to the only white object in the room he came back in the room to take a second look at me. "Clara!" He panted. I honked at him excitedly trying to communicate as best as I could. Drosselmeier broke the lock on the cage with his magic and pulled me out. He then used his magic to turn me back into a human. I almost stood until I realized I was naked. Drosselmeier quickly looked away and towards black covered windows. He pulled a panel of black velvet down and threw it over me. Quickly he used his powers to make it form a dress around me. Before I could observe his handy work I heard Hans let out a strangled groan.

"Go to Hans." I shouted to Drosselmeier. He shook his head and went running out of the room. I followed dragging the train of black velvet behind me. "You could have taken care of the length of this fabric uncle." I muttered to myself as I struggled down an onyx hall with very little lighting. The lighting that did show through was a sinister red and as I looked up I could see why. The ceiling was that of thin red ruby colored glass. Through the glass I could see the black heart of the cloud striking lightning like a pulse. Something within me took careful notice of this fact. It was as though a voice that wasn't my own was guiding me. It was the same voice that assisted me when I saved Hans's life, but I soon became distracted from the voice as I entered the room where I heard both Hans and Drosselmeier struggling.

I entered a large room with black walls that seemed never ending. Gargoyles decorated sharp ledges looking down at me with glowing red eyes. Large demonic looking statues towered the eight corners of the room and in the middle of the room stood The Koschei using his red glowing powers to keep Hans and Drosselmeier writhing on the ground. Hans had out his sword which he fought to keep from slicing into his own throat and Drosselmeier's powers glowed gold trying to push away the red glow from both he and Hans.

"So Clara," Smirked The Koschei over his shoulder at me, "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

"Never." I snarled.

"What if it meant that I'd let both of these insignificant weak men that mean so much to you live?" He questioned.

I gulped and hesitated. Hans shook his head no at me and struggled to get words out, but I could see all his concentration was focussed on keeping his own sword from killing him. "What sort of deal?" I asked in a shaken voice.

"To become my queen." He grinned with all his dagger like teeth gleaming at me.

I shook my head no, but my voice didn't reach a decision yet. I could see I only had moments to reach a decision. I closed my eyes trying to think quickly and then I asked, "If I agreed …" I felt myself sickened as the words left my mouth, "would you leave this kingdom forever?"

"No." Hans choked out. The Koschei shot him a look of warning.

"If you become my queen we'll go back to my world and you'll be my queen there. You see Clara your magic can return me back to who I once was." The Koschei explained using his hand to swipe over his body. "I could once again look like this." He then used his powers to tranform his appearance and for a moment I got a glimpse of the handsome prince he once was, but the illusion quickly wore off.

I closed my eyes searching for an answer and then the voice returned. I knew what I had to do. I gulped and opened my eyes looking into his. "Agreed." My voice struggled to get out. "Now let them go."

The Koschei smiled and quickly bound them with chains he pulled forwards from the walls with his powers. He made sure to strongly bind their hands behind their backs taking away their ability to project their powers.. Hans and Drosselmeier both cried to me, "Don't do this Clara." "Our lives don't matter. Save your own." "Please Clara. You aren't thinking clearly." I was glad they did this as it helped with my own illusion. Sometimes appearing innocent and naive was a disadvantage, but this time I knew I had to use that to my benefit.

The Koschei approached me, a hungry lustful look in his eyes and grabbing hands. "You know my dear Clara, this color suits you well." He said circling me, touching me and taking in my black dress.

I watched him cautiously and stared forward unable to look at his frightful face. "I'm glad it pleases you." I spat out.

"Subservient? Good. I see you're aware of my powers and you know there's no use in fighting." He chuckled.

"What is needed to turn you back into a man? I can't look at you this way." I questioned with my arms crossed.

"Oh that part is simple and it will bring me great pleasure as I'm sure Hans already is aware of. I can smell him all over you, yet he has not plucked you has he?" He pointed out in a fit of hysteria.

I shook my head no as tears fell down my face and my cheeks flamed red at such a question.

"Keep your disgusting hands off her." Hans shouted.

"It's not her hands that I need." The Koschei growled looking over at him with fiery eyes. He then turned his attention back to me and placed one long finger nail under my chin forcing me to finally look up at him. "It's her lips."

I trembled as I stared into the face of pure evil and knew I had to gather my strength to give him exactly what he wanted. He leaned down and my face scrunched up. I pulled away as he pulled me to him. Just before his dead dry lips touched mine I reached behind my back grabbing a loose feather from when I was a swan. With my other hand I reached towards the ceiling striking my powers at the cloud. I then took the feather tip and stabbed it into The Koschei's neck as lightning from the cloud fought back my powers as I tried to capture it with my aura. I met his lips as he screamed a growl of pain from the feather and the lightning consumed both of us as I finally overcame it's strength, pulling it through my lips and directing it at him. I then slowly fell back letting the lightning consume only him and slowly he burnt away into nothingness. As he disappeared the cloud swirled inward slowly disappearing into it's center. I looked up watching the skies turn from pure black to a starry night with a full moon. That was the last thing I saw before my own world went black. I then fell into a world that could only be described as a dream. A dream with two paths.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt confused looking at the two paths in front of me. They branched of identically into forest like mirror images. How would I choose which path to take. I honestly just felt like sitting and staring off at both paths. The world where I found myself was calm, light flickered through green trees, and the two forest ahead of me seemed at peace.

Something within myself seemed to be telling me I had to make a decision soon or the paths would disappear, but how do you choose between two paths that are identical? "Close your eyes and listen." Said the voice within me. I did so and my hearing amplified. I could hear more than just birds now. I heard a river flowing in the distance. At one end it seemed calm, more of a trickle. The other end raced like rapids. I knew what each side represented.

The calm was my life back in my own world. The rapids were my life with Hans. Which would I choose. I turned around and saw another path. This also lead into a calm forest, but this forest seemed dark with a small light glowing in the distance that called to me like a comfort I could not understand. Now finding myself in the middle of three paths I felt even more lost. With a sigh I sat down covering my ear, closing my eyes and searching my feelings. What did I truly want? As I searched my heart I knew there would only be one way for me to live without regret. I stood and took to the path of my choice.

As I walked along the path it seemed to stretch on forever. I began running down it and as I did the world around me also seemed to be rushing faster and faster past me until it was no longer a forest but a swirl of green. I then tripped and fell into a river. The river kept pulling me under. I fought to stay above the rushing of water, but it soon engulfed me. I felt myself being pulled under and I continued to sink into an abyss until the world went dark.

My eyes opened. Sunlight flickered across my face and I felt a wind play gently through my hair. I felt a deep despair fill me knowing this was not the cold darkness of Mechtat. Was I back home in Russia? No. It was winter in Russia. Where was I? I took a sharp inhale that felt somewhat painful. There was also a stabbing in my heart and I felt as though the blood running through me was thawing out. I heard what sounded like muffled voices that slowly became clearer.

"She awake!" I finally heard clearly as Alina voice.

"What?" Muttered my Hans voice. The pain in my heart was soothed knowing that I was in the world of my choice and then I saw him hover above me. Tear filled his sleep deprived eyes and a smile stretched across his face. "My love." He whispered. He then began to cover my face with kisses. "Clara! Heavens! I didn't think…" He couldn't complete his words. Instead he pulled my lips to his in a passionate kiss. My body was slowly waking up and felt quite painful. An involuntary whimper of agony left my lips as Hans squeezed me to him. He laid me back down gently and with confused eyes said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Your body has been still for two months. You must be hurting."

"Two months?" My voice choked out as I tried to sit up, but it was too painful. As soon as I got to my elbows I found myself falling back onto my pillow. I moaned in pain and then saw Drosselmeier appear to my side.

"Don't talk right now my dear. Here. Drink this." He said handing me a cup of tea that didn't smell so different from the one that had healed my ankle when it broke. I turned from it repulsed, but Drosselmeier insisted. "You have to drink this. It's going to help your body awaken and your muscles gain back their strength."

With a sigh I allowed the liquid to move past my lips as Hans held the cup to my lips. My face scrunched up. This was by far worse than the previous tea. Eventually there was an end to it and I felt the pain in my body slowly diminish. Alina and Drosselmeier left the room leaving Hans to look over me. He just stared down at me for what seemed like hours, running his hands through my hair and over my face. Eventually I felt the strength to sit up and as I did I looked down in horror.

"My arms!" I gasped. Climbing up my arms like untamed ivy was a swirl of white patterns on my skin from my fingertips to my elbows.

"It's from the lightning when you killed The Koschei." Hans said running his hands over the markings.

"I'm ruined." I cried hiding my eyes in my palms.

"No! Not at all!" He said pulling my hands away from my face. He then held out my arms grinning down at them. "It's just a kiss of nature. Now you look like you're wearing a pair of beautiful white lace gloves." He kissed his way from my elbows to my fingertips. He then gave me a look of adoration. "When I look at your arms it's a reminder for what you did. You saved my life Clara. You saved all of Mechtat's life."

I wiped my eyes and sighed, "When you put it that way I suppose I can live with myself."

"I'm glad to hear that because I can't live without you any longer. I hope you're not upset, but it seems you are now forever in this world." He looked down with guilt in his features.

"I know that." I smiled placing my hands on each side of this face and pulling his hanging head up so that he may see the honesty in my eyes. "I had a choice in my sleep. I choose this world. I choose to be with you."

His mouth opened wanting to respond, but no words came forth. Instead a few tears drifted down his face and a smile stretched across his face. He then gently pulled me to him and lightly met my lips with his fearing he'd hurt me again. That wasn't enough for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt our joy combining and our emotions entangled in a dance of praise as our lips remained together and our tongues caressed. I felt the smooth muscles of his back and shoulder knowing I'd soon be able to enjoy them all the more without clothing when he made me his. My hands ran through his black silken strands and over his face. It was then I took notice to his scruffy face.

I pulled away with a giggle. "Did you decide to add a beard to go with that mustache?"

He grinned feeling his chin. "I haven't left this room for much in two months. I suppose I let myself go."

"It's a nice look." I smiled grabbing the untamed beard and giving it a little shake. "You look like my dad."

"Then it must go." He chuckled. "I might just shave it all off. I probably need to get a haircut as well. I'm sure you find all this unattractive being that the fashion for men in your world is short hair."

"Don't cut your hair!" I said a little more intensely than I intended. I covered my mouth shocked by my own volume and then more calmly added, "I love your hair. I love running my hands through it."

"I love running my hands through your hair as well." He said taking a strand and twirling it in his finger.

"I'm sure it needs a good wash right now." I admitted knowing that after two months unbathed I should have felt more shame being this close to Hans.

"I'll have Alina prepare one for you." He smiled placing one last kiss on my lips before slowly leaving the room.

Not too soon after Alina came out of my bathroom and helped me to my feet. My leg muscles still felt somewhat stiff, so Alina assisted me into the bathroom. Once free of my clothing she helped me step inside the tub. The relief that the warm water provided me was like no other. I sighed and felt my body further it's healing. Once bathed Alina helped me out and I found myself able to stand without her assistance. She placed a robe around me and I stepped back into my bedroom.

As I stepped back into my room I notice the window opening letting in the fresh scent of flowers, a scent I wasn't sure I'd ever smell again in this world. I went to the window looking out. No longer covered in snow I could see the gardens as they were, green and full of wild flowers. Hedges swirled in maze like designs leading to different open sections with tall shade trees and little places to sit. Just past the garden the river ran swiftly over stones providing the most beautiful song to go along with the birds chirping in the trees. Then something flew by the window that wasn't a bird. It seemed to glow and it's wings were more beautiful than a butterfly. It was a fairy. Three other fairies chased after it as they made their way through the garden.

"The fairies have returned." I grinned turning to Alina.

"The fairies, the elves, the dragons, the gamayuns and all the creatures that had been in hiding. They're all back." Alina grinned pulling out a silken dress of lilac for me. It seemed lighter than my previous dresses and had capped sleeves. "I have flowers for your hair that match this." Alina smiled looking down at the beautiful dress.

After helping me dress she braided my hair around my head with little pieces of lilac tucked in. The color actually made my green eyes stand out all the more and the smell of the flowers was delightful. Pleased I beamed at her and gave her a hug. "I'm glad I have you here Alina. You make up for never being able to see my brother again."

A tear dripped down her face and she hugged me back. "As sad as I am that you'll never be able to see your family again I'm very thankful that you returned to us."

She then lead me down the stairs to the dining room. Hans opened the door and I stepped back not recognizing him at first. His face was completely shaven and without the mustache he looked much younger. His black hair was pulled back loosely and he wore a long white tunic with navy and hunter green embroidery. He wore a green sash around his waist and dark brown pants and boots. The material wasn't his typical wool. It was thin cotton and seemed slightly more relaxed than his typical outfit.

"You look like you don't recognize me." He mischievously smiled. "I only shaved and took a bath."

"I'm just not use to seeing you without any facial hair. You look so young." I said slowly approaching him and placing my palm on his face.

"Thank you." He replied taking my hand and kissing my palm. He then held my hands leading me to the table. After helping me to my seat I saw that we were dining alone.

"Where is Drosselmeier?" I asked.

"He's out exploring, making sure all balance is restored and that none of The Koschei's allies are on the attack." He said pouring me a glass of wine.

"Would they hold the same threat he did?" I questioned.

"No and what powers they have will dwindle away now that he's gone." He said biting into his meat which happened to be a bird of some sort.

"I'm so thankful that you both found me. I can't imagine what he would have done to me." I said with wide eyes looking down at the cooked bird leg on my plate.

He looked up seeing my hesitation to eat it and began to laugh. "Yes. I'm glad he didn't turn you into a meal and that we found you in time. However it didn't seem his plan was to eat you, but instead to use your magic to his advantage. I'm afraid we would have been too late if it weren't for …." He cut off his words afraid to continue.

"If it weren't for what?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You're not going to like this."

"Please continue." I said stopping my eating and giving him my full attention.

"We ran out of ideas on how to find you and I we were growing desperate by the minute so we… went to get help from someone with more power than Drosselmeier." He gulped and continued. "Baba Yaga."

"What?" I gasped.

"Trust me. It's not a time I look back on with joy." He cringed. "It took some convincing to get her to help us. She was rather mad that you had escaped, but after explaining to her that you were the one that would restore balance to nature she started to warm up to the idea. We made a trade and she told us how to find you."

"What sort of trade?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face disgusted. "She made me kiss her."

I began to laugh, but soon cut off my laughter seeing Hans stoic face not finding the humor. "Sorry. I just found the humor in the fact that we both had to kiss two disgusting old creatures on the same night."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I suppose it's humorous. After this her son Dark shot an arrow into the sky and it glowed a path to the castle. We followed it and then found you."

While eating we discussed that night and he replayed it from his end. I told him how I was hypnotised and turned into a goose being guarded by the Likho. His face went cold and his expressions were hard to read while I talked, but I could tell he felt guilt over leaving me that night. I reassured him that it was fate that made all the events happen and that there was nothing we could do about it. He seemed to accept this and the remainder of our dinner we tried to talk of more beautiful things, like the world transforming into that of a warm spring outside. After our dinner Hans lead me back up to my room which I was surprised with considering our prior late night meetings. I looked up at him curiously, running my hands down the side of his neck and asked in a whisper, "So you'll not be making me your queen tonight?"

He shook his head, "I'm tempted," He pulled me roughly to him by my waist, "very tempted, but not tonight."

"Why?" I practically panted feeling a need for him like never before.

"I want you well healed and rested before then." He practically purred leaning down to kiss my neck. "I also need sleep myself, but it will happen soon. I promise you that." With that he then walked away with a mischievous grin leaving me awestruck and wondering how I'd become well rested with him on my mind all night.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days my strength revived and I was growing frustrated over Hans constantly bringing me back to my room. I had chosen to be with him and now he was being so careful around me when I was practically throwing myself before him. Then one morning Alina came in dressing me in a very simple summer dress with a light cap sleeved chemise under. I looked down at it slightly confused as it wasn't nearly as elaborate as the other dresses in my wardrobe. It was a nice change, but it did leave me curious.

"His highness is taking you on a horse ride today." She finally explained. "I brought your breakfast up since he's busy preparing your departure." She then pointed to a small table of food. "He wanted me to tell you to make sure you ate well and had your energy about you." She looked at me confused with this message, but I knew all too well what it meant.

After dressing and eating Alina took me to the stables where Hans stood patting his horse. He then saw me holding out his hand to take mine. "Just the one horse?" I asked.

"If you don't mind riding with me." He smiled with twinkling eyes.

"Not at all." I grinned feeling a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Good. I like holding onto you." He whispered into my ear before lifting me to the horse. He then jumped on and we went riding off towards the mountains.

The ride was absolutely beautiful. It seemed like another world. I had never imagined this frozen world to melt into the lush green before me. Though snow still remained at the top of the mountains it was seasonally comfortable in the open meadow we stopped in. Tall soft green grasses were scarce amongst the wild flowers of orange, yellow, blue and purple. The skies trickled light through streaky clouds and a gentle breeze swirled about the sweet scents of the blooms. Hans jumped off his horse and as he pulled me down flush against him I soon came to the realization of why we were here. His eyes spoke it all. It was beyond lust, longing, or desire. I would be his and he'd willingly be mine.

I could feel what he was feeling with my powers and despite his all consuming arousal he remained patient as ever. He ran his hand gently over my cheek and kissed me softly though I could feel that he wanted to do so much more. He then moved around me to grab the satchel off the horse. "I just need to get this." The way his voice whispered so hushed and gentle made me feel as though a gust of wind was stirring my soul into submission. I knew it wasn't his intention, but I would have made myself bare before him and laid down willingly in that moment for I craved him as much as he craved me. It was apparent he could read me as well because as soon as I felt my toes curl with need he looked me up and down with a heavy breath flowing from his nostrils.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment to refocus. "Shall we walk around?"

I nodded. "This place is beautiful." I barely choked out still trying to calm the ache within me.

"This is kupala field." He smiled.

My brow shot up and I looked at him with a failed attempt to hide my smirk. "Kupala field?"

"Aww… something Clara is familiar with." He said with the faintest blush on his cheek. "So what do you know of kupala."

"I umm… well aren't you familiar with it. You too lived in Russia." I gulped. This sort of talk was only causing my blood to rush around my body all the more.

He smirked with dark eyes as he pulled out two blankets from the satchel and spread them out on the ground. In the distance I heard the river flowing and could see it had cut through the mountains. The forest surrounded just outside the field and river in a familiar way. "This is where I first came… through my dream." I gasped becoming distracted temporarily from my feelings. I looked over see the river branching off into lake further in the distance. "That's where the gamayun saved me."

"It is." Hans smiled as he grabbed my hand to sit me with him on the blankets. "It's where most people cross over when they happen into our world which is rare. It's the land where many things start. Now … back to my original question. The one you're avoiding. What do you know of Kupala?"

"I suppose not much. My parents were very religious and strayed away from traditional beliefs. They would probably disown me if they knew of half of the things we've already done." I admitted blushing.

"Come now Clara. Surely you've seen others celebrating." He pushed further.

I sighed at his persistence."It was an old pagan holiday, so I wasn't introduced to it until I went to finishing school. I and four other girls snuck out one night. I wasn't sure what we were doing, but we gathered flowers. Afterward they told me to make a hair wreath, so we all did. We then went to the river and placed them in. Theirs floated. Mine did not. They told me I would never marry. I was rather confused about this until I did further research. I found out that if your wreath floated you would soon be married."

"I'm glad your wreath sunk." Hans admitted.

"I suppose I am glad as well." I giggled.

He was silent in front of me with a mischievous smile. He looked so lovely. I never thought I'd think that about a man, but there it was. He laid on his side, one knee bent up to maintain his balance, his hand at his cheek supporting his head, and his body clothed only in a loose gray tunic with tight black pants cut at the knee. He'd kicked off his boots at some point without my knowledge. More than likely while I was distracted with my story of the hair wreath. The wind blew past him loosening more strands of his hair leaving little of it still tied back.

Though I had always viewed myself as being plain others had always considered me blessed with beauty, but my confidence was shaken as I studied him. He was, without a doubt, the most beautiful being I'd ever seen. His black hair was so dark it almost looked navy in the sunlight, his eyes were as light blue as the snow on the mountains, his long lips contrasted mauve on his flawless ivory skin, and the lines of his features were perfectly masculine. Not one artist I ever studied during my travels in Europe could capture such a man. I felt an unintentional sigh leave my lips as my eyes ran from one flawless feature to another and then he moved in capturing my chin in his hand. I felt my eyes go wide and I inhaled sharply. "Hans." I choked out.

"Make another wreath Clara." He instructed through hungry eyes.

I gulped and slowly stood with wobbling knees. I quickly gathered flowers and as I did so Hans watch me every step of the way. I couldn't help, but glance at his desired filled face as I hastened my hands pulling flower after flower from the ground. I then found myself on the blankets and with quick hands making a wreath. I kept repeating to myself, 'Float you damned thing.' After about 20 minutes I formed a wreath. I didn't look very strong. I then thought, 'I need something that floats.' My eyes shot up looking around. There was a willow tree by the river. I more so ran than walked over to it. I found the driest branch and snapped it quick. I formed a halo and tied it onto my flower wreath.

Like a mad woman I panted, "Here." I said holding it out.

Silently his hands went to my hair and he began loosening the braid around my head. My hair fell around me in wild waves as his fingers combed through it. He then stood me to my feet placing the wreath in my hair. "A crown for my queen." He muttered. He then leaned down removing my shoes and grabbed the bottom of my dress pulling it off leaving me only in my white chemise. My breath shuddered as he looked me over. "This is how I want to remember you this day. You look like the goddess Kupala." I gulped as he gently took my hand and walked me to the water. We went in calf deep before stopping.

Hans slowly moved towards me. His hands hover over my face, down my neck, over my arms, and grabbed my hands guiding them to the wreath that lay upon my head. "You must be the one that places it in the water." His smooth voice resonated. I felt my heart racing as I hesitantly placed it in the water afraid it would sink. It floated and floated and floated as it made it's way down the river.

He then smiled at me pleased and lifted me in his arms, carrying me back to the blanket. As he laid me down he leaned in and whispered deeply, "It seems the river wants you as my queen as well."

"Hans please." I begged as my needs started to overwhelm me.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in seriousness looking over me. He placed a finger and only a finger on my chin pulling me into an intense gaze. I closed my eyes unable to look him in the eyes anymore as I was feeling I was on the verge of whimpering. He clarified as I hesitated, "Do you want to be my queen?"

"Yes." I whispered not trusting my voice. I then tried to swallow down my pants, but as I stared into his lusty gaze I slowly fell apart.

His intense gaze and panting lips now mimicked my own. His one finger moved from my chin down my neck. "I have wanted you for a very long time Clara."

I shuddered knowing how weak I looked, with pleading eyes and on the verge of tears from want. "Why are you waiting?" I finally got out in one single breath.

"I'm not. I'm done waiting. I just needed your permission." He breathed in my ear. His hands were now on each side of my face, his knees on each side of my body, not touching me, yet I felt every part of him was connected to me as I looked up at him wide eyed. His eyes slowly moved over me before settling on my thin chemise. Slowly he moved his hand down the fabric with a starved look in his eyes.

"I think I'll need to stand for you to take it off." I said in a voice that wasn't my own.

His mouth cocked into a half smile and his eyes continued to run up and down me. "Yes. I think you'll need to stand for a moment however… I do like this position."

"Heh." Was all I could get out as my stomach clenched.

He lifted me to my feet and hunched down to my ankles. He slowly ran his fingers over my ankles and up my calves before grabbing the end of my chemise that came to my knees . I looked down anticipating until he swiftly pulled it up and over my head. I'd only been without clothing in front of my maids and myself. I couldn't even remember being bare in front of my mother, yet here I was bare in front of a man. I couldn't watch his reaction, would he find me attractive or detestable? I simply couldn't handle rejection from Hans. I closed my eyes tightly and held perfectly still. I felt the mild winds passing over my skin for the first time since I was a small child. My emotions were on edge and I felt tears drifting down my face.

"Don't cry." I heard the kindest voice say. "Please don't cry." and then felt his hands on my upper arms.

I slowly opened my eyes to see silvery blue eyes staring at me with a plea. I took a harsh fought out exhale. "I … feel so exposed." I admitted in a whisper.

"You shouldn't because we are as nature intended Clara." He said moving closer to me. "Here." He simply said as he removed his shirt. After doing so he move onto his pants pulling them off swiftly. He too was now without a piece of clothing.

A noise left my throat as I took him in. My eyes shamelessly looking down his smooth muscular physique. I gawked wide eyed trying to understand the significantly sized part of him that made him a man. I'd never seen this part of any man and though I'd seen drawings and statues they didn't quite measure up to the reality. I moved my eyes quickly back up him as he took notice to my astonishment. I followed the planes of his long torso, his firm chest, his broad shoulders, and strong arms. He was flawless. Every part of him left me bewildered. "You're so ... perfect. Why me?" I finally got out.

He rolled his eyes pulling me to him, bringing his flesh to my flesh. "How can you question yourself? It should never be like that Clara. We are one. Search your heart. You know this." He then ran his hands from my jaw, down my neck, circling my breast gently before settling his hands on my waist. "You really have nothing to feel inadequate for anyways. You are truly the most beautiful woman I've seen. I'm not sure where your insecurities stem from, but can we move past them?"

I nodded unable to answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. I knew then that we were as we should be. He was more than a husband. He was more than a lover. His status mattered not. It was as though we had been one in a past life, reborn separate, and now we had found each other again. I shuddered at this realization and felt my thoughts connecting with Hans' thoughts.

"I heard you Clara. I don't know how, but I heard you." His voice said shaking. "We will be one again." He then pulled his lips to mine. I moved my hands from his neck, down his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his waist. I let my hands drift to his back and feeling all shyness leave me I ran my hands over his supple bottom.

"I can't hold back with you touching me so." He trembled and pulled away from my lips searching my eyes. "Are you sure you want this? My heart will always be yours regardless. To me you're beyond my love. I hope you know that."

I nodded my head. "I feel the same." My eyes found his and I couldn't look away. I was sure he could read my every thought. Our feelings and minds fused. I felt with each caress we gave each other was a mutual touch rather than individual touch. In all my reading I had done this was not covered. We both looked bewildered and eager as the feelings replicated.

When his lips crashed into mine I felt I was getting ready to be struck by lightning all over again as static surrounded us. Something was different this time. His eyes bolted open as did mine. It was as though the world around us was trying to make us one, as though the universe was sewing together our souls between our lips. It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt and shocked we tried pulling apart, but then by our own will we were again drawn together. As Hans moved his kiss from my jaw and to my neck the static followed replicating the kisses as he moved down to my shoulders.

I was at Hans's mercy as he nibbled from my shoulders and down to my breast. I moaned and arched my back as I felt his lips suckling and his tongue tasting from one breast to the other in a frenzy that left my core aching. I was progressively falling into a climatic hysteria and I bit my lip trying to find control, but I could hear my pulse in my ears and the world around me seemed to flux. Was there something in the air causing this delirium? Was it tainted pollen that I inhaled? I couldn't tell, but I was soon answered by Hans. "I feel it too." He panted out.

I gulped looking down into his eyes. He looked crazed as he stared up at me with pale eyes, his fingers roughly moving down from my waist to my hips as his lips followed. He then kissed my knees and began moving my legs apart. I knew what he wanted through our shared thoughts. I shook my head no, but he shook his head yes with dark eyes and a devious half cocked smirk. Before I could argue against it I felt him practically biting up my inner thigh. I moaned and arched my back as he moved to my core. I then felt his tongue mixing heat with my own heated center and I again found myself at his mercy.

I clung to the blankets below me feeling as though there were a million flutters in my mind trying to break free. I felt my stomach curling instantly, tightening to the torture of his tongue and as I felt his fingers I knew I was lost. "Hans I… can't…" I started to say, but was interrupted as my body advanced quickly into a release. I felt shivers start at my toes and work their way up to my head becoming sparks. As the shivers moved back down it was as though I was being pulled in by the ground below me. When had it split open? As my eyes fluttered open I saw the world around me return and I was still on my back staring at the skies above. Then Hans moved up my body and he looked down into my eyes with amazement. I almost blushed as I watch him licking my taste off his lips. Before my bashfulness could take over he reacted crashing his lips into mine.

I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair. I could never leave his side. I felt our souls again mingling as our tongues danced. To feel his firm body on top of mine, the tickle of his sparse chest hair on my breast, lungs moving together in breath, and hips mimicking a desperate dance, it became far too great for my emotions. I pulled away taking in a sharp breath and I searched his eyes with a plea. My body could no longer take being singular.

He shook his head understanding my gaze. "You do know that this … may hurt Clara."

I nodded. "I do, but it's better than being apart."

His eyes grew large with such devotion that I thought they may begin to spring tears. He then gently stroked my hair away from my face and kissed lips, chin, and neck softly. His head remained there, buried in the bend of my neck, breathing warmly on my skin. I then felt his hand again moving down me. They came to my legs and he pushed them further apart. I felt his finger delve in me briefly. He started with one, added a second, and slowly a third. I'd only felt up to two of his fingers before and feeling a third left me feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He must have noticed my change in feelings as I tensed because he soon pulled out his fingers and lay on top of me unmoving, almost hesitant. Then I heard him sigh as though he came to an understanding. I heard his thoughts of concern muttering, 'She's too tight. I don't want to hurt her.' As taken as I was by his concern for me I was far too determined not to let my bodies nonconformity to stop us. In this most sensual voice I could think up I whispered in his ear, "I know you want to feel me around you Hans. Please don't stop."

My words seemed to work as I heard him moan into my neck. I then felt him re-situate himself between my legs lining himself up to me. With a deep breath he began pushing his way into me. Against my will my bodies tension returned as I felt him stretch me apart further than his three fingers had. I stared up at the sky with wide eyes and biting my bottom lip as I felt myself trying to give way to his size. Then he came to a part of me that did not want to allow him through anymore than he had, yet I knew if he could make it past that part my body would eventually accept him. I held onto the blankets below me in fear that if I put my hands on his shoulders I'd push him away and try to escape the pain. He must have sensed my ever growing mixture of emotions because he wrapped his arms around my waist sheathing himself the rest of the way in me.

Despite my attempt to keep my mouth shut I cried out in pain. Tears fell down my face as I felt the undeniable stinging and throbbing of my bodies confusion over the sudden intrusion. Hans lift his head and searched my eyes with his own tearful ones. "I am so sorry my love. I couldn't blame you if you never forgave me."

I took a deep shuddering breath and replied, "It couldn't be helped."

He kissed away at my tears and I wiped the ones dripping from his own face. After getting over the initial shock I realized we were now one. A sensation of bliss soon soothed my pain and a smile covered my face. Hans returned the smile and we both fell into a giddy laughter. It didn't last long as I watched Hans smile melt into concentration. His jaw tightened and he closed his eyes. He was trying to keep himself from moving for my sake and I knew I'd have to be the one to make the next move. Though still feeling the sting between my legs I lifted my hips just enough to slightly inch up and down him. He groaned into my neck, his hot breath making shivers flow down my spine. With that he pulled back and slowly pushed back in. I flinched slightly as he again immersed himself into my depths. Slowly with each gently plunge my body lost its tension and the pain changed into extreme pleasure.

As his thrust grew stronger and found a rhythm his hands again found my body. My eyes rolled as the tips of his fingers ran over my shoulders and above my breast. His pants became moans and his jaw tightened. As he hovered over me I felt myself becoming lost in his features. His eyes were half lidded as he stared down at me with desire, his cheeks seemed slightly reddened, not from a blush, but from effort. It seemed to make his eyes look all the more ice blue and I became hypnotised. For a long moment the touching stopped as well as the kissing. Our eyes remained wide as we tried to understand the feelings that were taking us.

The winds seemed to grow stronger around us as our passion grew into a frenzy. We then clung to each other desperately holding on. The spiral of air seemed to sink into us grabbing our souls and merging them. I felt every sensation he was feeling and he too of me until I wasn't sure where the feelings originated. As the winds took me, I flipped us now riding down on him.

"Clara, I'm not sure this is the best.." He groaned trying to hold back his release.

"I need this… please, just let me…" I said incoherently.

My hands rested on his chest using it as a way to leverage myself. One of his hands clung to my hip pulling himself up into me while the other traveled up and down from my neck, breast and to my stomach. I looked down at my lightning marked arms and they began to glow as I became heightened. Part of me feared my bodies reaction in that moment, but the other part of me knew nothing bad could happen. I grabbed his hands in mine as I felt myself clinging onto my last ounce of control and then I felt a burst of energy encompass us both. I felt as though we became our own universe in that moment. I felt we were the center of existence, as though we were a burning sun. Then everything melted away and I realized I was on the verge of passing out from not breathing. I gulped in a large breath and as my vision cleared I saw Hans under me, panting, looking at me stunned. I let out a sigh of relief to see that my powers hadn't hurt him and then I crashed on top of him spent.

Neither of us said a word. We just laid there trying to catch our breath. Hans pulled the second blanket around us and held me gently to him as he ran his hands through my hair and down my back. I never imagined intimacy to be even close to what we had experienced. I tried to understand if it was my powers, Hans powers, this world, or if it was just our destiny. After several minutes deep in thought I let go my ponderings and looked up at Hans. He was asleep, a smile across his face, and looking completely at peace.

"I love you." I whispered across my lips and then laid my head back on his chest to find him in our dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

We slept the remainder of the day and I didn't wake till the stars and the full moon shined above. I looked down at Hans who was still deep in sleep. I smiled running my hands through his midnight hair and as I was getting ready to place a kiss on his lips I heard a laugh that sounded like a glimmering echo. More aware of my surrounding I looked up at the shadowy grasses around us. Other than a gust of wind I didn't notice anything unusual, so I turned my attention back to my lover. Again as I went to kiss him I heard the laughter, but this time it came from all directions.

"Hans." I whispered shaking him awake.

"mmm my love." He smiled half asleep and reaching to kiss me until he saw the fear in my eyes. After hearing the laugh himself he grabbed me protectively and now on alert placing me behind him as he stood quite confidently nude. I stood up behind him gathered the blankets around us as we both looked around. Then another gust blew in and I could see a sparkle heading towards us from the long grasses. The sparkle grew like a star glowing brighter and brighter.

"Is it a fairy?" I asked Hans.

"A sort of fairy. It's a Vila. They're not always so sweet in nature as other fairies you've met, so be still and let it speak to us first." He whispered back. I could see that fear in his eyes that so rarely appeared which only made my own fears grow.

As the figure approached I could make out her features. She had long white hair down to her knees that shimmered like sun on the ocean. Her eyes were open, large and slanted upwards. Their coloring a silvery blue much like Hans' eyes. Her lips were full and long and above them was a small pointed nose. Her ears, like the other fairies I'd seen, were pointed and her long face shape came to a pointed chin. Her dress, against her snow white skin, was barely visible as it was as clear as ice and sparkled like diamonds. I froze no longer in fear, but in awe as she approached and looking around me I could see five others of her kind also approaching almost identical in appearance except for their coloring.

"Hello King of mortals." Her voice seemed to sing like crystal harmonics.

"Hello my lady." Hans bowed and remained that way. Following his lead I stumbled my way into a curtsy trying to keep my blanket around me.

"I see we've interrupted your night of bonding." She giggled.

"My apologies for trespassing without permission." Hans said remaining bowed.

"You and your queen do not need our permission." She said in an amused tone. "Please stand for you are indeed half fae yourself your highness."

I didn't know why I was shocked by this information. Why hadn't I come to this revelation before being that Drosselmeier had told me Irina, his belated wife and the queens sister, was rusalka? His aunt and mother were water fairies.

"How did you?"

"I'm Leda. I knew your mother Alma and Aunt Irina. They were the daughters of the queen of the reka snov, this river that runs through all worlds." She explained.

This information Hans seemed ignorant of as his mouth hung open searching for words. "My mother was the daughter of…?"

"Yes." Leda giggled. "I see I've told you something new. My mistake. I thought you must have known."

"I knew she was rusalka. I just didn't know…" He couldn't finish. He just gulped and stared at the ground trying to absorb what he had just been told.

"Just be happy you took after the mortal side of your family. Rusalka quickly lose their immortality outside of the water. She took a great risk in having you." One of the other vila's said approaching. She appeared much like Leda in features, but her hair, skin and dress were more like frost rather than ice.

"Come now Moroza. Such harsh words for a man who helped defeat The Koschei." Leda gently scolded.

Moroza mischievously grinned in my direction. "I suppose he assisted, but it was the sorceress who deserves the credit my sister. It is she our queen wants to meet after all." Her voice rang like bells as she cocked her head at Clara.

"Velcheva wants to … meet Clara?" Hans asked nervously.

Leda shook her head. "Come." She summoned floating ahead of us.

Hans and I adjusted the two blankets around our bodies as best as possible and followed on. We followed into the depths of the woods where no light could beam through the trees yet it seems everything glowed, from the curves in the bark of the trees, to the veins on the leaves, to the petals on the wild forest flowers, and to the springs the trickled from the surrounding cliffs. Small fairies, as I knew them, flew about swiftly like little shooting stars. It was so strange to know there were so many types of fairies in this world. I'd always assumed there was one type and to find that they varied as much as people of my world astounded me. It made me wonder just how varied the rest of life was in this world.

Finally we came to a place in the woods where the trees were so large the bases had been carved into homes. These large trees climbed up a rocky path to the largest willow tree I'd ever seen. The branches that hung down were weaved into a castle that glowed so bright I had to shade my eyes as we walked through tall carved doors. Inside a woman, who glowed brighter than a golden star, sat on a throne of gold. The walls of this throne room seemed to reflect the shine she gave off making it hard to look up without being blinded. Leda walked ahead of us and having no issue gazing upon the queen, smiled and bowed.

"Leda, you have brought me the new mortal queen." Velcheva's voice boomed yet sang so beautifully it made my breath catch in my throat.

"Yes your majesty." Leda smiled.

"Hans," Velcheva called, "Look upon me. Let me see the face that was once your mothers."

Hans looked up and I could see he was trembling as he did so. "You knew my mother?" He asked in a choked voice.

"Very well. She was a good water fae. Had a weakness for mortal men, but so do we all." Velcheva giggled. "We had hoped she would have had a daughter. Our daughters are always immortal and like us become part of nature. Our sons " She said clearing her throat, "Will you stay and be our guest for a few days?"

"No." Hans spoke before I could say yes. "I have a bit of a surprised planned for Clara back at my castle. We can, however, stay for the evening."

"Oh. How lucky for you Clara." Velcheva said almost condescendingly. "A lover to give you surprises."

"Yes. I suppose I'm luckier than some." I agreed happily which made her respond how I hoped.

With a begrudging sneer and scoff she said. "Naive, but plucky. I suppose that's why you were turned into a swan by The Koschei." She then chuckled at her own joke with Leda joining. Hans and I were growing slowly agitated with the forest queen, but I could feel Hans advising me to be patient through our connection.

"Hmmm Lista. I think you should have dressed her. She has a similar vid like yours."

"No. I prefer dressing his highness." Lista, the leafy one, laughed.

I rolled my eyes disgusted, but as I looked down I became less concerned with Lista touching Hans and more interested in my dress. It was more beautiful than anything I'd ever worn with a sheer glittering gold material that fell down my arms smoothly and gathered at the wrist with an emerald band. The solid gold bodice of the dress clung to me like a second skin yet felt as light as feathers against me. From the bodice the golden color bled into that of an emerald green skirt that fell smoothly over my legs. All clothes I'd ever worn had always felt so tight and heavy. Even the mens clothing I'd worn wasn't nearly as comfortable as the dress. The fabric itself was like a cool breeze moving in on a warm day. I looked up at Hans to see if he felt the same, but his eyes were admiring me.

"You look beautiful Clara. That dress is almost as beautiful on you as it will be off you." He smirked and the two girls giggled.

I blushed and put my hands on my hips. "You love to see me flustered, don't you?"

"That's blush on your cheeks is lovely." He winked. I rolled my eyes and let the water vila continue brushing and braiding my hair.

After we were fully dressed two more vila women came in. One that looked dressed in lilacs and another dressed as red as a rose. I started to wonder where the men were. I leaned in closer to Hans and whispered, "Are all vilas women?"

He smirked. "Yes. They sometimes use men to reproduce. Often they use Baba Yaga's sons."

"Hmm." I grinned to myself.

"What does hmmm mean?" He asked with a cocked brow.

"Nothing. They just seem handsome enough. I'm sure they provide suitable offspring." I said very matter of fact. I saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes and I chuckled. "Don't worry. They're not nearly as handsome as you and nor do I think them capable of love."

"You couldn't be more correct. They are ruled by reason and not emotion." He told me fixing his sleeve. "They'd take down a child if it stood in their way and have been known to do so."

"That's terrible!" I gasped horrified.

"I'm sorry my love. I shouldn't tell you such thing." He said with a look of guilt in his eyes as he grabbed my hands.

"No. I suppose I need to know now that I'm queen." I said sorrowfully.

"This way." The rose vila pointed to a clearing between two trees lit up brightly and decorated with flowers.

A table was set up with different fruits and nuts for us to eat at. I almost asked if there would be any meat, but being that they were one with nature I assumed meat was not part of their diet, so I shut my mouth. Meat missing didn't seem to matter after I began eating the fruit that was sweeter and juicier than any I'd tasted before. I felt a moan slip past my lips as my eyes fluttered shut to take in the extent of the taste. "This is delicious. I've never tasted anything like this."

When I opened my eyes in ecstasy Hans was before me with his own dark eyes. "When you make those little noises I can't seem to help myself." He said placing a berry into my mouth. As I bit down on it he moved in capturing my lips. I could taste the juices from the fruits on his tongue and as his hands grabbed at my waist I felt myself growing wanton. Just as I began moving closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck I heard a throat clear behind us. We both quickly turned.

"We have your horse prepared for your departure." Leda giggled.

"Thank you." Hans choked out.

Before we left the vila women gave us wine and our previous days clothes that they had found, in their words, "serving no purpose amongst the flowers." Hans helped me on the horse and jumped on behind me. We rode off on his horse and stopped briefly once outside their kingdom. Hans then took out a whistle from his satchel and a little piece of paper. I watched him puzzled as he blew the whistle. Then a strange oversized Raven came flying down. It landed gently on his arm and he placed a little piece of paper in it beak. "Drosselmeier." He whispered to it.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just letting Drosselmeier know we're on our way back." He said with an impish grin.

"What are you up to?" I ask leaning over to try and read his eyes.

"You shall see." He smiled looking ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

In my childhood I'd stare at the pictures of my storybooks bringing them to life in my fantasies. The women were gentle and beautiful. The men valiant and strong. It seemed like an ideal world, a sort of tease, that made girls want to find love and inspired boys to grow to be better men. Those stories never seemed believable. I still felt as though this were all a dream created by those fairytales I so loved. My Hans was the narrative of what a true king and man should be and I felt as enchanting as the women in those books now possessing the power and confidence I'd had gained.

Our ride back to the castle held a certain magic as though all of nature was bowing to us. The trees were full of fruits and flowers, sweet scents of blossoms whirled around in the winds, ferns grew thick on forest floor and the wildlife was abundant. I became so distracted that I didn't even notice the castle in the distance. I heard a sort of commotion in the distance before I looked up and saw a mass of villagers lining the path up to the castle. As we neared they began cheering.

"What is all this?" I asked Hans.

"They're welcoming the new queen of Mechtat." He whispered in my ear before planting a kiss on my neck.

"This … is for me?" I gasped as entered the kingdom and the front line of people began tossing flowers of various shades . They chanted hail the queen, hail to the king, as we passed and all I could do was gaze in shock as person after person looked at me with such praise and devotion I quickly became overwhelmed. Tears fell down my face and I wiped them away with a giddy smile. I hadn't expected the lands to be filled with so many joyous people and at that, people that seemed eager to welcome me. It seemed the warmth had melted away more than the ice from the lands.

"There's more." Hans grinned as we made it past the villager and over the castle bridge. As he helped me off I noticed the castle seemed busier as more people and horses seemed to be gathered around it. Until this point I'd only seen people dressed in traditional Russian clothing, but some of the people walking around seemed to be dressed in traditional clothing outside the Russian culture.

Hans jumped off the horse maintaining his smile and helped me off. He began to lead me into the castle, but I stopped him. He turned around with a twinkle in his eyes as I gave him a serious look. "Hans… what is happening here? I can't take it any more. You must tell me."

He held his arm out to me with a little chuckle and I took it as we entered the castle. As he walked me slowly up the stairs he finally explained. "I started planning in secret when you awoke from your slumber. Our people have been eager to meet you and thank you. I've been eager to thank you and make you my queen, but I wanted this moment to be celebrated by all. The neighboring kingdoms heard of your courage during the defeat of The Koschei and entertainers have been sent by those kingdoms to show their gratitude. Clara, you've freed the river and in doing so you've freed all kingdoms from the spreading darkness. You have done far more than you realize."

My mouth hung open as I tried to form words, but the realization that so many had such a high opinion of me left me stunned. As we approached Hans room, now our room, he broke my spell with a gentle kiss and pulled away running his palm over my cheek. "Wait here." He whispered. He then disappeared inside and I felt my head spinning. I leaned up against a small table in the hall trying to gather myself and as I closed my eyes I found my strength. Hans then came back out wearing a silver crown covered in sapphires that came to a point and had a band of black fur. He approached me pulling his hands out from behind his back and held a sparkling gold crown out to me. It was to be worn like a band around my head with little emeralds and pearls that hung down just above the brow. As he placed it around my head I was relieved that it felt light. My mind already had enough weight to deal with as my thoughts still spun thick webs. I found a mirror in the hall and looked myself over.

"It's lovely and the colors go so well with my dress." I muttered brushing my fingers through my hair that had been blown about during the horseride.

"Yes I have a feeling those little witches that dressed us some how knew." He smirked holding out his arm again.

"Where to now?" I questioned grabbing his arm.

"Now it's time to enjoy the entertainment." He answered leading me down the stairs.

Hans opened two large golden doors in a part of the castle I hadn't explored. It was a large ivory and gold throne room filled with people from our kingdom and other kingdoms dressed in beautiful colorful silks and awaiting us. I then heard Drosselmeier's voice loudly announce, "All hail King Hans and Queen Clara." I found him smiling at me in the distance near the throne and as we stepped into the room Drosselmeier kneeled. We walked up an aisle that was formed by the crowd parting and the people also kneeled down as we passed. I gulped and clung to Hans arm as I found it hard to breath.

Before we sat on our thrones Hans took his scepter and hit it to the ground a couple of times and the crowd stood. After we sat the crowd began cheering and clapping. I looked at Hans with wide eyes searching him for an answer as to why all this was for me. He simply gave me a soothing smile and pulled my hand to his lips for a kiss. Finally accepting all the love that I was being showered with, I felt a smile stretch across my face and a giddy laugh leave my lips.

The entertainment then commenced. Beautiful birds were brought in and shown around, while a troll of a creature danced around being lead on ribbons by a group of little dancing girls. I was shocked that this creature was able to dance as well as it did until it lifted it's head revealing it was indeed a man in a costume. Everyone had a good laugh and the next group entered. It was a jester being pulled between two girls playing flirting antagonist. Their performance kept the crowd laughing and at the end the poor abused jester received a kiss on the cheek from both girls. Next was a group of village children performed traditional dances and then they presented me with a bouquet of flowers. I hugged each of them before sitting with my flowers to enjoy their scent and bloom.

The door quickly reopened and the crowd was then silenced as a group of fairies danced into the room. Their steps were so exact and on time it was as though they all shared the same heartbeat. Their beautiful reminded me of the vilas we'd just left and then Hans leaned in whispering to me, "I see that Velcheva sents further gratitude."

"Yes. Curious isn't it?" I questioned studying the group as they calmed and pranced to us bringing me a case. They then opened the case and inside was piles of vila fabric of the most beautiful colors and textures. I gave them my appreciation and they bowed before quickly leaving the room just as they had entered.

"She must have had a delay in realization on what you did for this world." Hans assumed.

"Yes. I suppose." I shrugged still slightly confused by the additional gift.

A few other entertainers then appeared while food and wine were brought. An Arabian snake charmer, a Spanish dancer, an Austrian opera singer, the Chinese gymnast all performed and it left me pondering. I leaned over asking Hans, "Are these people of my world?"

He seemed amused by this question. "Every culture in your world has a world that is reflected here. These mirroring kingdoms were formed on the other side of the rivers because magic had to find a haven. Your world could no longer harness it. Though the magic and people left your world they still reflect their culture. It may seem much like the cultures of your world now because people still cross over through the river from time to time. It's very uncommon, but when they do they bring with them knowledge, their practices, as well as entertainment."

"How very different life is to what I always thought it to be." I whispered watching the crowds mingle before me.

"Come now. I have one other thing planned before the night ends." Hans said standing.

"Oh?" I questioned standing with him and feeling him wrap my hand around his arm.

"Well … I did promise you once that the ballroom would eventually be used as a ballroom did I not?" He smirked.

I smiled eagerly at him and we lead the crowd to the ballroom. Hans lead me to the center of the floor as the crowd circled us watching on. A group of violinist then began playing a melody that was beautifully haunting and romantic. Hans pulled me tightly into his arms and his eyes pulled me into a trance as he danced me gracefully around the ballroom. I barely noticed as slowly the couples began to join us as I found myself unable to pull away from my lovers gaze.

I felt his devotion to me as our souls connected once again. A complete content delight filled his heart yet I felt his desires as well. I felt his hunger to feel my skin on his and to feel our tongues tangle in their own dance. My eyes fluttered for a moment as my own cravings for intimacy stirred deep within. I felt knowing what love making could be like between two people that had a bond deeper than just basic affection that I'd forever be haunted by the feeling of what he could do to me.

"Hans…" I whispered running my hand under his hair and over the back of his neck.

"Yes my love?" He whispered back as his arm wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm so happy I found my way back to you. I don't think I've ever been happier in all my life as I have been these past few days." I admitted laying my head on his chest and running my hand from his neck, down his shoulder, and over his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too." He hummed running his fingers through my hair.

"This is all very beautiful, but … I think I've had my fill of entertainment. Can we sneak out of here and to our room without being noticed?" I questioned hiding my mischievous smile on his chest.

"Are you tired?" He questioned with concern.

I gave a little giggle, shook my head and meeting his gaze once more I admitted, "No. I just wanted to find our way back to our room."

He cocked an amused brow at me and a mischievous smile of his own began to form as he looked around the room for a way that we could escape. He smoothly danced me around the room and we slowly danced our way around the crowds sneaking out the back. After leaving the room we quickly ran up the stairs like a couple of playful children and with a kiss fell into our room closing the door.

The End!


End file.
